


Reclaiming

by smokingsea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, BDSM, Beta Bucky Barnes, Beta Pepper Potts, Blow Jobs, Dom Pepper Potts, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Fellatio, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Loki, Oral Sex, Other, Prince Steve, Riding Crops, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Small Steve (initially), Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Clint Barton, Sub Tony Stark, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, switch Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingsea/pseuds/smokingsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Steve have known each other for all the years that the Carson Carnival has come to Lynbrook. With Clint presenting as an omega and Steve an alpha, their bonding is imminent and appropriate. Unfortunately and unbeknownst to them, Clint has been sold to an Asgardian prince for a large amount of money and Trickshot and Barney are determined to collect.</p>
<p>'It was finally happening, a year after he first felt his hole grow slick. He had known for a year that he was an omega. He knew omegas had heats. He had been waiting for this to happen, and it had to happen today of all days. He had wanted to talk to Steve about maybe staying with him to see how they managed as a couple. He knew he liked Steve and that Steve liked to satisfy his partner. The thin armed boy had displayed strength Clint knew could only come from his spirit when he had been gently placed in position to be mounted. He was going into heat.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own these characters. They are the property of Marvel. I just wanted to play with them for a while.
> 
> Special Thanks to my best friend Christy for all her help with reading this and encouraging me to post it.
> 
> This is my first Avengers fandom posting. I hope you enjoy it. Please comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please always check author's notes for any chapter warnings.

Clint was practically vibrating with excitement as the last tent was set up outside Lynbrook. It had been almost a year. It was always a year between visits to his favorite kingdom and his best friend. It was just the way their travels took them. It was not always easy being a part of the carnival, but he would not trade it for the alternative of having been raised a hungry street urchin, not matter how eloquently his stablehand friend at the palace always had put the argument. He knew that Steve would never have let him be hungry. Steve would have given him his plates of food before letting Clint's stomach growl. Steve worked hard for what he had and was still petite. He needed all the nourishment that he could get, and Clint always brought him extras from the carnival stock when it was something perishable.

 

He stared up at the castle. Steve, the tiniest, feistiest person Clint had ever met, was probably in the stables getting a horse ready for the lazy prince to ride. It irked Clint to no end that the prince did not seem to give two figs about his horse. Clint cared for the animals that helped him pull the wagon of supplies necessary for his act. When the carnival stopped, they were taken care of first. They were fed, watered, unharnessed, brushed, and placed in the fence to relax. The prince of Lynbrook left all the care of his horse to a skinny boy who could barely lift a pitchfork once loaded with manure and soiled straw and refused all attempts to alleviate his discomfort—even when it was his best friend offering.

 

He always tried to convince Steve to let him help, and Steve always refused. It had gotten a little worse last year when his aroma took on a soft vanilla sweetness, indicating that he was moving into the stage of his secondary gender assignation and that he would be an omega. Steve had said that omegas should not do such labor, and Clint shoved the scrawny blond into a pile of hay, pinning his hips down. He remembered his exact words.

 

'Being an omega doesn't mean I can't kick your ass, Tiny.'

 

Steve had laughed, rolling their hips together and palming two handfuls of Clint's ass. He had promised to remember it as long as Clint promised to remember that Steve liked his jobs and was determined to do them without help. Being small and weaker than most did not diminish his abilities any more than being omega did Clint's prowess with a bow and arrow.

 

Clint sighed. He needed to get to making new memories now that he was within reach of the castle. He had ruminated long enough about how good everything had been last year and imagining what he would like to happen this year. He had his words planned out to ask Steve about the possibility of them becoming mates.

 

“Come on, Lucky. Let's go.” Clint clambered onto the back of the palomino horse he rescued four years ago.

 

“Be sure to be back on time.”

 

Clint ignored the shout from Trickshot. The guy had become so weirdly possessive and nosy about him over the last year—obsessed with knowing everywhere he went and demanding he be back by a certain time. It was like the alpha thought Clint was his property. Clint was eighteen and an omega. He was capable of caring for himself. He didn't need that alpha shit, and he knew he would need to explain to the man that he was no longer a little boy. He could care for himself and make his own decisions.

 

Clint released a deep breath as he galloped through the gate of the town toward the castle. He thrust his fingers through his hair to rid his scalp of the beads of moisture collecting on it, even in the cool spring air. Riding bareback was a thrill and having his fingers plunged into Lucky's mane was incredible. He eased up as he made the final turn that took him to the back gate of the palace where the stables were. Steve had told him years ago that it was easier to use that one when he came to visit and there were less questions.

 

He rubbed his neck as he hopped down in the main stable entrance, taking Lucky to an empty stall that Steve said he was welcome to use. As the head of the stable, he could make things go quite easily. He waved to some of the younger boys who stood brushing out two large golden brabants as he hopped down. He practically jogged as he fetched some food and water for Lucky.

 

“Have you guys seen Steve?”

 

The two boys shook their heads with wide eyes. They really did not need to look so reverential of Steve. He would have to talk to the tiny alpha about how he was accidentally intimidating his workers. Steve would be a little mortified, and would set the boys straight that they did not need to look like two scared deer at the mention of his name.

 

“That's okay. He might be in the kitchens, getting some meat on his bones. I'll check. If anything happens to Lucky, come get me immediately. I'll either be in the servants' quarters with Steve or I'll be in the kitchens.”

 

“Yes, Mr. Clint.”

 

Clint trotted to the kitchens.

 

“Hey Phil.”

 

“What are you doing here?” the older man asked, crossing his arms and attempting to look severe. “If you try anything funny, I'll flog you.”

 

“No you won't. You love me. I'm looking for Little Buddy.” Clint said, reaching out and grabbing a sweet roll from a tray. “Cutest little blond spitfire. Last year, he told me he was training more with swords. I hope that was a joke. Those militant betas and alphas would squish him. But he's so adorable with his feisty take on the world thing.”

 

“Master Steve. You might check the tower—”

 

“Clint!”

 

Clint flushed as he turned to see the scrawny blond bounce into the kitchen. He gasped when the smaller man engulfed what he could of his waist and rubbed his nose in Clint's throat.

 

“Well, I've missed you too, Honey.” He teased, flushing as a little more sweat trickled down the back of his neck. “Can we go somewhere a little cooler?”

 

Steve nodded, cupping his hands on Clint's waist as he sniffed.

 

“Looks like it's coming for you.”

 

Steve looked up at him. His pupils were a little larger than normal, especially in the well lit kitchen.

 

“What?”

 

“You're such an alpha, and your rut will be here soon.” Clint eased closer to him. He shoved in another bite of pastry, making a little face at the distinct lack of flavor. “Sniffing around at me like that.”

 

Steve took a step back, dropping his hands.

 

“Hey, I liked the hands. What's a little ass groping between friends?”

 

He blushed a little as he remembered the year before when they had found time to take a picnic in the woods. It was just after he started getting his vanilla scent. It was still faint, but Steve had sniffed and sniffed and sniffed at him, finally pushing him gently down and rubbing his nose against the sides of Clint's throat with happy snuffles and rumbles. It was the first time he felt his backside become moist with arousal when Steve's hands had glided down his sides to grab his ass and tuck it to the slighter man's front.

 

Steve moved back closer to sniff more.

 

He was such an alpha it almost hurt. Steve always looked sad when he talked about omegas. He clearly had a preference for a certain type—despite having a spicy beta's aroma cling to him that he smiled about when talking to Clint—and he felt that an omega would never truly desire him.

 

"Did you and Bucky bond?" Clint nibbled at the side of his lip. He knew the beta well. He was the prince's guard captain, and he liked to hang around Steve whenever Steve could be found. He was handsome rogue of a beta. With all his fighting skills, it always slightly flabbergasted Clint that he submitted so readily to the tiny blond. 

 

"Not yet. I think Buck wants to find our omega and make a week of the bonding."

 

“You need to take it elsewhere. This is a place for cooking. These counters are for glasses, not for bending on and displaying asses.”

 

“Darcy!”

 

“Phil, they're grossing me out.”

 

“You shouldn't speak that way to your superiors.”

 

Clint tuned them out easily as he slipped a hand into Steve's. He clinched up a little as the slick feeling building from thinking about the last time Steve had been sniffing around him. He did not need to be walking around with a wet spot on the back of his pants like last time. Steve had ended up with a wet spot on the front of his. They settled on washing off in a creek before returning, but the smell had lingered and Steve remained a touch agitated on the way back. He had been more handsy with Clint on the walk. He had actually puffed up at the castle in the stables when another alpha approached Clint and pushed him back, growling and snarling. Clint flushed as he thought of Steve putting him on his hands and knees.

 

Clint reached for his hand and twined their fingers together. Steve tugged him softly along through the kitchen toward the exit that would take them to his quarters. Trickshot would love that. Well, even if he had been like a father to Clint, it was Clint's choice whom to mate with. That was the law in this land. Omegas could still be sold for sex toys, but they could not be forcibly bound to the alpha that bought them. According to Steve, Lynbrook's prince was working to end this, but required a crown to formally bring the matter to the attention of all the kingdoms. Certain ones, like Asgard and Winter Forge would raise loud objections. Asgard prided themselves on their alphas being able to satisfy numerous omegas, and Winter Forge had created the slave collars that bound omega throats once they were purchased.

 

“Steve, have you presented as an alpha?” Clint hugged the little guy close as Steve shoved his nose close to Clint's throat on the way to his rooms.

 

“Sorry, I know it's rude to keep smelling you, but I like the way you smell, and I've been thinking all year about you.”

 

Clint whimpered as a hand touched his hip. Last year, when he became like this, Steve had rolled him to his belly and lifted him up to his knees. He remembered feeling the other man loose the ties that held his trousers on and lower them. He'd practically had to peal them away from his backside.

 

“What?”

 

Suddenly a deep rumble emanated from the tiny blond in front of him, and he was being gently herded into a small alcove. Clint whimpered a little.

 

“Steve, what have you thought about?”

 

Steve growled softly, but he didn't look at Clint. He was staring out from the shadows of their nook with his back to Clint.

 

Clint almost whined. Why was Steve ignoring him? He pushed back into the corner as he felt a rush of slick sliding from his hole and soaking his undergarments. This was humiliating. He was in the middle of a hallway, and he was no where near a safe place for this to be happening. Anyone could find him, and they could hurt Steve.

 

Steve's growl intensified as a loud sniffing came closer.

 

“Steve.” Clint reached for him, touching the silky strands of hair at the nape of his neck. When another gush of warmth slid between his cheeks from his hole, he groaned, rubbing his ass back against the cool stones of the wall for any form of relief. “Steve.”

 

He lunged for the alpha at the same time that Steve sprang from their hiding place, tackling a large alpha. Brutal snarls and snapping of jaws and connecting of fists with fleshy body parts echoed in the alcove. Clint rubbed against the cool walls more.

 

It was finally happening, a year after he first felt himself slick his body in response to sexual arousal. He had known for a year that he was an omega. He knew omegas had heats. He had been waiting for this to happen, and it had to happen today of all days. He had wanted to talk to Steve about maybe staying with him to see how they managed as a couple. He knew he liked Steve and that Steve liked to satisfy his partner. The thin armed boy had displayed strength Clint knew could only come from his spirit when he had been gently placed in position to be mounted last year. He whined. The alpha should be touching him, taking him somewhere safe for mating.

 

The snarling suddenly ceased.

 

“Steve!” Clint burst from his cove. He stopped at the vision that greeted him, shaking a little.

 

The tiniest and most caring alpha he knew was seated atop a much larger alpha whose throat was pinned to the ground with a harsh pinch. Blood flowed quickly from his nose that was clearly broken. Steve's fingers pinched his throat so firmly that the other's eyes were slightly bugging and glazing as he fought against falling unconscious.

 

“Steve.” Clint pressed back against the wall as another gush of slick soaked his pants and the desire to turn to the wall, and thrust his ass out toward the alpha thrummed through his skin. Steve was clearly the top alpha. How he was doing what he was, Clint might never know but he could see the power and dominance, and he knew he wanted that to focus on him.

 

Steve drew his fist back to punch the other man again.

  
“Steve, take me somewhere safe. He's no threat.”

 

“Rumlow, if you sniff around my omega again, I'll kill you. If you move before our scent vanishes, I'll finish you.”

 

Clint whined high in his throat, arching his neck to expose it to his Steve. Steve was presenting...he was becoming an alpha. This was probably his first rut as it was Clint's first real heat. They would spend their firsts together. Maybe they could bond. Clint had spent a year thinking about it trying to make it work with Steve when he finally presented. A year was longer than most waited, and he knew when he saw the palace that he didn't want to leave until he had his first heat.

 

Clint reached for the alpha. He was all threats and snarls and hardness. Steve shoved against him, holding him to the wall. Warm lips found his neck and began nibbling roughly. His scent gland tingled, and he rutted forward excitedly against Steve's tummy. He moaned at the ridges he felt there. Steve must have been working out to be strong enough to take out an alpha probably twice his size or a little more, and he was smart too.

 

“Go on, Clint. I'll keep you safe.”

 

Clint nodded. He was hoping for a bit more than safe, but Steve had always been a protective friend. The alpha had to desire him. He just fought to protect him. His instincts had to be telling him that Clint was his.

 

“Steve, that thing you did last year.”

 

“We can do that again when we get you somewhere safe if you want.”

 

Clint nodded, turning back to the hormone filled lust ball that was becoming an alpha. That would be good, getting somewhere safe where the alpha could relax and focus on what mattered, Clint.


	2. Steve I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to hear every sound you make, Clint. Never hold them back or try to muffle them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly this chapter is Clint/Steve (AmericanHawk) smut.

“Steve, where are you going?” Clint reached for Steve. “That's the wrong way. I want to go to your rooms not where nobles are.”

 

Steve's eyes narrowed as Clint took his hand and tugged him into the servant's portion of the castle. He forgot that he had yet to mention being the prince to Clint. It had been a small part of his plan in wooing the omega. An omega needed to know that they could be provided for by their chosen alpha. As prince, though Clint was unaware of it, he could give Clint almost anything he wanted and everything he needed. 

 

“This way. I was promoted. I have new rooms.”

 

“New rooms?” Clint moved back to him, pressing up close. He took Steve's hand and placed it on his ass. “Okay. They're safe?”

 

“The Head of the Stables has beta guards assigned to him. They're safe.”

 

Clint seemed to brighten a little at this, and he wrapped his arms around Steve to nudge him gently. Steve leaned toward him, sniffing happily. His omega was being so sweet, and he had a chance to show him how his fighting skills had progressed. He had protected him admirably. He smirked a bit, puffing out his still skinny chest as they walked. Ever since last year, his strength had been increasing. He had also been winning his fights without his opponents throwing them or Bucky getting involved. Clint paused every few steps to give him cursory snuggles and coo.

 

“In here.”

 

Clint took a step back. The two guards on duty sniffed but remained motionless when Steve gave an unhappy growl, squeezing Clint's hip more tightly. The omega dropped his cheek to Steve's skinny shoulder, shoving his nose to the blond's neck.

 

“I like you, Steve. Who are they?”

 

“They're the assigned guards. They won't disturb us unless we call them.” He puffed up in the faces of the two men, the one with a giant moustache gave him a little grin while the other turned his face away.

 

“Congratulations, Steve. I'm happy you have someone for this time.”

 

Steve nodded, shoving the ornate door open and nudging Clint inside. He half growled and half purred as he shut the door. When he turned to the omega, he flushed at the vision Clint made.

 

Clint had stripped and was moaning excitedly in the middle of his bed. He was rubbing his body against the sheets that Steve slept under, soaking in the scent and leaving his own behind to mingle. He wanted Steve's scent on him. He liked it. It made him feel safer.

 

“Steve, join me. You said we could.”

 

“We can,” he rumbled at the omega that had wiggled around and hoisted his glorious backside in the air in Steve's direction. “We can do some, and the rest will have to wait. I want to talk to you about this when you're yourself—not when you're in heat.”

 

Clint whined, spreading his thighs and arching his back.

 

Steve growled, moving to the omega. He leaned in close and sniffed at Clint. Unbonded, unclaimed, and pure. It would hurt a little if Clint had found someone else to share a heat with while traveling, not that he wouldn't have understood. When omegas went into heat, something changed in them. He wanted to be sure that Clint was clearheaded when he made his decision to stay here with Steve.

 

“Steve!!”

 

Steve slipped his shirt off, but kept his pants tightly laced. It was uncomfortable being confined, but he had to keep his self control. It was imperative to do nothing to prevent Clint from being able to think about his decision. If Clint was unhappy bonded to Steve, Steve knew he would be miserable. Clint had always been flighty as a bird. Birds were not meant for cages, especially a bird as fine and powerful as Clint. Clint was like a hawk. He wanted an omega that loved and adored him and longed to be as close together as possible.

 

“Steve!” Clint whined. He struggled up and turned to Steve.

 

Steve stared at the omega as he settled his bottom on the bed and rubbed against the sheets. He leaned back on his hands, arching his neck and back to display himself. He whined and cocked his knees up, falling back as he placed his hands on his bottom to pull his cheeks apart and display his dripping hole. His thighs shone with the slick where it dribbled, and his lovely hairless cock jutted up against his stomach. Pre-come drooled trails as his cock bounced with his wiggles.

 

“Steve, hop on.”

 

Steve stepped forward. He slid a finger along the sweet crack, trailing it around Clint's hole several times while the omega spasmed, dripping enough slick to completely coat his finger. He crawled onto the bed and licked his lips before dipping down to clean Clint's abs of his pre-come as he gently cupped his balls.

 

“Clint, we're not going to have sex, but I will pleasure you.”

 

“I want you to knot me.” Clint whined. He whined about the same thing last year. Steve had not even popped a knot for the first time the year before. Clint had refused to believe that he was not pure alpha. The other insisted that if he would mount Clint, his knot would come in hard and amazing. The mouth the omega had on him made Steve's whole body flush last year.

 

“Not until we've talked about what that would mean. Preferably before you are so hot for it that you are presenting in the middle of my bed.”

 

“I thought you'd like it. It's the way I am.”

 

Steve nodded. He liked it perfectly. It was the most sensual and beautiful display an alpha could witness. Leaning forward, he peppered kisses along the line of Clint's collar bones as he rubbed the splayed thighs. Normally firm, tight muscles quivered as the large blond moaned and keened.

 

“Steve, it hurts. I want it so much.”

 

Steve drew from his memories of last year and gazed down. He had new memories to make with the stunning omega. He dipped his head and nosed behind Clint's ear at sweaty blond hair. He huffed against him, licking his lips.

 

“What would you have of me that I will give?” He would not penetrate the sweet creature until he was sure that he and Clint were willing to be mates with their full minds about them. Clint's happiness was too important to risk.

 

“I liked everything you did last year. Can we do that?” Clint whined as Steve shifted his crotch forward to grind against Clint's crack.

 

“Yes, any of it that you want. I want all of you.”

 

“Now?”

 

In answer, Steve began kissing his way down the planes of Clint's body, pausing at his nipples and tracing the lines of his abs. He skimmed his fingers over his ribs and arms as he rutted softly against Clint's ass as the omega lifted his legs higher to display himself.

 

Clint writhed, and Steve felt fingers glide against the patch of slick on the front of his pants. He growled a little and his hand went for Clint's wrist. The omega would not trick him. He would just have to be a good boy and wait for his next heat.

 

“Clint?” Steve gasped with wonder as he followed the angle of Clint's wrist to his fingers. He pulled back to look. A loud growl ripped from his throat at the image.

 

Clint had two fingers stretching his entrance and plugging it slightly. They pumped slowly and gently in and out, crooking just so. Steve circled the omega's wrist and pulled his hand back.

 

Clint moved his other hand toward his hole with an irritated huff. His hand dropped to the bed to clench the sheets as Steve slid the fingers that had been pumping the hole into his mouth. He sucked sweetly at the omega honey coating the digits, staring into the glazed blue eyes. After a few seconds of carefully cleaning Clint's hand, he pressed Clint's arms back, pressing his wrists to the bed beside his head.

 

“Will you hold your arms still?”

 

Clint nodded, lifting his ass higher by curving his back.

 

“Steve, please. You're amazing. I'll be so good for you.”

 

Steve eased down between Clint's thighs, sliding his fingers slowly over the archer's chest to tweak his nipples and trail over his belly till they circled his fingers around the base of his cock before cupping it in both hands. Clint keened, trying to thrust as he kissed the slit and offered the head a soft suck.

 

"Steve..."

 

“Clint, you're incredible. I'm the luckiest alpha in history.”

 

“You're worthy.” Clint moaned as Steve moved down to kiss and lick the smooth balls as he pumped a hand over the sweet omega's turgid length.

 

Steve rubbed his nose against the soft skin between Clint's hole and balls with a sigh. This was how it was supposed to be. Alpha in rut taking care of his omega in heat, giving what the omega wanted and needed. He pumped a little faster, lifting up to stare down at his partner.

 

Clint's eyes were closed. His mouth was open and giving the sweetest noises, mixed with pleas for more. His hands were clenched in the bedding beside his face. His nipples were taut, and a fine sheen of sweat made his body glisten in the afternoon light filtering through the windows. His cock was solid and firm in Steve's grasp as he pumped the flesh a little more firmly, swiping his thumb over the slit every few strokes.

 

“STEVE!”

 

Steve felt his lips twitch to a smirk as the omega thrashed and moaned and cried his name. People would know that Clint belonged to him, even if he did not have a bondmark. They would know that Steve was chosen by Clint to ease his heat. He pumped faster, watching for Clint's balls to draw up. The moment they did, he lunged forward, attaching his lips in a soft suction around the crown of Clint's cock and giving the sweetest suck he could as his mouth flooded with the omega's spend.

 

He slid his hands away from the spasming cock over the crests of Clint's hips to gather his ass up.

 

“Turn over. You're not finished.”

 

Clint gave a soft, weary chirp as Steve rolled him to his belly. Steve rubbed a hand up the blond's spine as he grabbed a pillow to place under his hips. He directed the whimpering omega to bend his knees, causing his ass to rise into the air needily. He wiggled between Clint's calves, causing his legs to splay and his cheeks to part. Slick oozed from the hole and down his thighs.

 

Steve shoved his nose to the sweet furled hole that glistened. Tipping his head back, he pressed his lips over it to give one suck before his tongue moved out and licked a warm stripe from Clint's balls to tailbone.

 

Clint whined, shoving back, but keeping his chest down submissively. He rolled his hips in a circle as Steve wrapped his hands around the wiggling body beneath him.

 

“Steve, fill me up!”

 

Steve growled, swallowing the urge to give Clint a solid whack to his bottom for that. Clint was a siren, luring him, but he would not go to the siren till he knew that the song was for only him. He licked another stripe up his crack, rubbing his hands over the firm cheeks. He pulled back to stare at the sweet rosette that he so desperately desired. His thumbs teased the split of Clint's cheeks, pulling them apart and pushing them together.

 

“Steve!” Clint swirled his hips in a gentle circle. “Steve. Please. I want it.”

 

Steve pulled the cheeks apart and leaned in, pressing his lips to the edges of the sweet offering. He licked around the furled edges, rubbing his nose close as he gripped a firm thigh with one hand while the other gently squeezed the front of his own pants to adjust himself a little. His tongue flicked softly over the hole before dipping the tip in, smirking as Clint pressed back to his lips and whispered his name over and over. He moaned back to him, pressing his tongue in deeper before adding a finger. He crooked it gently, searching for the spongy place that made Clint so wild a year ago.

 

Clint shrieked, shoving back to Steve a moment later. Steve growled happily and teased his finger over it again, earning a second shriek of pleasure. He eased his tongue out, replacing it with a second and then third finger. He stared at the glorious way Clint thrust back against his fingers, moaning as he took pleasure.

 

The alpha reached forward, tangling his other hand in thick blond hair to lift Clint's face from the pillow.

 

“I want to hear every sound you make, Clint. Never hold them back or try to muffle them.”

 

Clint moaned pitifully, rocking against the fingers filling him up. He gasped, shoving his face forward against the bed to raise his bottom higher as his hole fluttered around Steve's fingers.

 

Steve rubbed gently at the omega's tired body to ease him down on his front after tossing the pillow under his hips aside. He puffed with pride at the wet spot on it. He'd pleasured Clint to a third orgasm, and now the omega required rest. He leaned close, giving his neck several rough kisses till he left a nice red mark behind.

 

He stretched, keeping his eyes on the blond. Clint could not leave this time until they had a chance to talk. Steve needed to speak his mind to him. Since he presented as an alpha shortly after Clint left last year, he had been preparing to take the throne and to ask Clint to stay with him. He wanted a queen beside him when he did. He wanted someone he could share his troubles with who didn't have the propensity to always agree much as he loved the beta he intended to bond.

 

Knock. Knock.

 

Clint whimpered softly and tucked closer to him.

 

Steve crawled over his omega, settling his hips in front of Clint's face to keep his body guarding all the most vulnerable bits. He growled at the door, feeling his muscles tense and bunch as he prepared for whatever foe thought it acceptable to interrupt him at this crucial time. His omega was helpless to defend himself, and Steve would fight to the death to keep him safe.

 

“Hi, Punk.”

 

His eyes narrowed as Bucky slipped into the room. His breathing was loud and heavy even to his own ears. He flexed his fingers against the bedding.

 

“What do you have there?”

 

Steve placed a hand on Clint's hip, almost jerking when a nose brushed against his clothed cock. It rubbed and nudged. A face shoved against him, taking a deep whiff.

 

Whap.

 

Clint whimpered when Steve smacked the outside of his thigh and released the leather tie of Steve's pants from his mouth.

 

“Got an omega in heat, huh? Steve, he needs to be fed.”

 

“I'm hungry,” Clint chimed, “for cream.” He reached for the ties of Steve's trousers again.

 

“I told you we would talk about it when your heat was over.” Steve snarled, whipping around as the tie came undone. He pressed his teeth to the love bite.

 

Clint pressed back into the bed, twisting his head to the side to offer better access to his neck. He was a tease, a brilliant tease.

 

“Steve, we've agreed to bond. I'm your beta in name, right?”

 

Steve nodded, settling on the omega and rutting against him softly.

 

“So you can leave him in my care to get food for him.”

 

“Or you can bring food to us.” Steve rubbed the omega's sides firmly.

 

“Steve, you're going into rut.”

 

Steve shrugged. His last rut had been hell. It started after Clint left and lasted for nearly three miserable weeks. He had a raging hard on. Rut might be more fun with Clint hanging around.

 

“I think I might enjoy my rut this time. Look at him.”

 

Steve tipped his chin to watch the beta while Clint nuzzled against the bottom of his chin. He kissed and nibbled at Steve's jaw with contented moans before dropping back into the pillows with a sigh.

 

“You're just the cutest little alpha, Steve. Ravish me.”

 

Steve massaged Clint's hips firmly, helping him to arch against his hips pleasantly. His cock was hard again, grinding against Steve's stomach as he reached up to grab bars of the headboard and arch his back.

 

“Steve, you have to feed your omega. He doesn't survive on your affection.”

 

“Bring us food then. You will stay and watch over us. Attending to our needs will be easier that way.”

 

Bucky sighed loudly at the pair. Steve glared at him. Bucky was killing the mood. He ought to be holding the omega while Steve sucked him into his mouth.

 

“I don't know what your omega wants.”

 

“Pastries and fruit and cheese and roast chicken—” Clint started naming every food he would eat.

 

“Clint just likes food. He'll eat whatever is brought for him.”

 

“But I want pastries.”

 

“Pastries, it is, Doll.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint comes out of his heat and rides to bid his carnival family goodbye, having decided to stay with Steve and Bucky.

Clint stretched as he sat up in the bed. He glanced over at Steve and felt a shiver run through his body as the alpha twitched and reached for him with an unhappy whine. He reached over and stroked the alpha's silky blond hair. A tiny nip decorated his neck, and Clint preened at the sight of it. He did that. He broke skin on the alpha. He marked his alpha. A nice scar would form there. Other omegas would see that Steve was taken.

 

“Coming out of it?”

 

Clint looked over at the voice coming from a long sofa in front of the fireplace. A dark haired man leaned over the back of it, watching him with bright blue eyes. He would recognize that face anywhere. Bucky was Steve's best friend. The beta was always stopping by wherever they were and teasing Steve about not claiming Clint. Well, Clint had claimed Steve. Bucky was the one who found them with their pants down last year. He was also the one who smirked and told them not to stop, that he was enjoying a nice peep show.

 

“Yeah, Bucky. My heat is done, I think.”

 

“Good. Steve is slipping in. We should get you out of here before he becomes rather rash.”

 

Suddenly everything felt like it was crashing back into place. His home was mobile. The carnival could be gone. His brother was there. His brother would be worried about him, so would Trickshot. The man was like a father to him. He bolted from the bed, darting to his pile of clothing.

 

“The carnival?”

 

“Left this morning. If you ride hard, you'll catch them easily on Lucky.”

 

Clint nodded, looking back at Steve. A smile played at his lips when the alpha snuffed. It sounded like a cross between his growls and his asthma. It would be more pleasant to just crawl into the bed and cuddle the alpha.

 

“I'm not going with them, but I want to tell my brother bye. I won't see him till next year. I'll be back by nightfall. Steve wanted to talk to me about things, and I want to talk to him about something too.”

 

"Clint, it'll have to wait till Steve finishes his rut cycle. Steve and I have activities that we enjoy that we want to talk to you about. It's important. Nothing about you. We want you to be our omega, but you need to know what you're getting into."

 

Bucky nodded as Clint bounced back to the bed. He leaned over Steve's back and kissed him.

 

“I'll be back soon, Love. I'm excited to talk to you about becoming mates. I don't want us to be separated again. I love you.”

 

“He'll be happy to hear you say that. I'll take care of him.”

 

“You always do, Bucky, and I'm glad that Steve wants to bond you as his beta.”

 

“I hope I'll be your beta soon too.”

 

Clint smiled, bouncing up and wrapping his arms around the lanky haired beta.

 

“We'll be a family.”

 

"Take two guards with you. Gabe and Jacques will keep you safe."

 

Clint nodded. It would only delay him, letting his family get farther away to argue. It was so common for the beta to worry about him, but he really would be fine. He spent most of his life on the road. He knew how to take care of himself.

 

**~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-** **BUCKY -~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~**

 

Bucky smiled at the alpha as he wiggled in the bed. He wondered how long it would take till Steve's alpha hormones kicked in and his body changed. It was just how it happened with alphas in the Rogers bloodline. They all started out tiny and thin, but inside they had the potential to become glorious. Once they claimed omega mates, their bodies changed speedily, and Steve had set his heart on Clint last year. Since his first rut, his muscles had been strengthening. They weren't huge yet, but they might well be by next year. He was strong. He defeated numerous alphas and betas in wrestling matches ever since popping his first knot.

 

Steve stretched his thin, lanky body as he woke. He lifted his head, scenting the air. The sweet vanilla scent had faded somewhat. He growled and cooed.

 

“Clint? Clint, where are you?” He snuffed, tugging blankets aside. He sat up, taking more desperate whiffs and flinging a pillow away.

 

“Steve.”

 

“Steve, Love.” Bucky crept to the alpha. “Hey. It's okay.”

 

“Where's the omega? I fought for him. I brought him here.” An ugly snarl formed on his lips as Bucky crawled onto the bed with him.

 

Clint was going to belong to him and Bucky, especially to Steve. He would be queen. Clint would birth the heir to the throne of Lynbrook. He took the soft blanket his omega had been nesting in and drew it to his nose. Inhaling deeply helped to calm him.

 

“Stevie, you're going into rut. Remember how we talked about bonding.”

 

Steve nodded. Like he would forget telling the gorgeous beta about that. The beta had been an incredible companion and comforter for so many years. He always stood by Steve, and he promised during his rut last year that he would be with him till the end of the line. Steve had thought he was dying when his knot appeared. It had taken Bucky rubbing and licking and massaging it to sooth the little punk's snarly attitude. Steve had been useless for three weeks.

 

“Where's the omega? I want him here. I want him to watch if he wants.”

 

“Steve,” Bucky stroked his hands through the blond's hair, rubbing his nose against Steve's jawline. “Remember how wound up you were last year?”

 

Steve nodded, twisting into the beta.

 

“Well, remember the mouth you got on you.” Bucky smirked as he remembered Steve talking about how amazing it looked when Bucky fingered himself. The alpha even coming up with it had been shockingly arousing.

 

“Where's the omega?” Steve was growled low in his throat at this point.

 

“Clint will be back soon. He wanted to let his brother and carnival family know that he's going to stay with us.”

 

“You sent guards with him?” Steve squeezed his arms hard, pushing Bucky down on his back.

 

“Gabe and Jacques are with him. You know I would not let Clint go wandering unprotected. He's just taken on his scent. Slavers love to take omegas his age.”

 

“Soon there won't be slavers. You should have woken me so I could be with him.” Steve rubbed Bucky up and down, firmly groping his chest with soft growls. “I should be with him. So should you. We can keep him safer than anyone else.”

 

“Steve, he's safe. He'll be back soon, but you'll need to calm down before I let him back in here. I won't let you scare him.”

 

“Scare him? I would never—”

 

“Steve, you're a kinky alpha. You like things that might be shocking to the omega if we don't talk to him about it first.”

 

The blond sat back with a scowl on his face, palming Bucky's thighs with sour grumbles in his throat.

 

“Hey, we'll talk to him about it. Judging from the way he thrust his ass higher when you slapped it, you have nothing to worry about. I just think that you should finish your rut before we talk about it. That way we're all level. You won't have all your blood too far south to be thinking straight, and Clint won't be all slick and suggestible.”

 

“I like him slick.”

 

Bucky leaned forward, rubbing his nose against Steve's as his hands slid back to the alpha's firm bottom.

 

“In the meantime, I have slicked myself, Alpha. We know what we like and what we want.”

 

Steve seemed to agree with this, and he set to work touching and massaging Bucky.

 

“I want to bond with you, Bucky.”

 

“Then bond with me, Punk.”

 

**~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~- Clint -~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~**

 

Clint flung his head back as Lucky galloped up the road. He was going to have a home. He was going to have a family. Maybe by this time next year, he would be bonded to Steve. Sharing heats and ruts then would be something else. At least, that was what bonded partners always said.

 

He could not wait for tonight. If Steve was slipping deeper into rut, then Clint would take this chance to pleasure the alpha. He flushed at the idea of Steve taking him during his rut. They said alphas in rut were nearly insatiable. With Steve's obsession with Clint's pleasure, he would probably come until he had no come left.

 

His breathing deepened as he thought on how amazing it had been to feel Steve's knot expand in the warmth of his hands while he shoved his face against Clint's neck. All he could wonder was how amazing it would feel to have it within his channel, locking in Steve's breeding fluids while the alpha orgasmed. Steve's eyes had nearly blacked out when Clint took the hand he cupped around Steve's slit to catch the fluid and smeared it on his neck to leave a potent scent claim for Steve on the omega. He reached up and rubbed his neck. It was nice.

 

He almost whooped as he saw the carnival ahead of him. He squeezed hard with his legs and Lucky galloped harder. He would say goodbye and go back to Steve. He would see them in a year, and that would be that. They would always come back. It was not goodbye so much as see you later.

 

“Barney!” He galloped hard to the wagon that he usually packed.

 

“Clint, where the hell have you been?”

 

“Sorry, my heat came on and I had to lay low until it died down. I didn't want to get—what the hell is going on?” Clint screamed as ropes looped around him almost completely immobilizing his arms. He was yanked off the horse.

 

“SLUT!”

 

Clint cringed away from the shout and the boot that connected with his stomach.

 

“You smell like you rolled on a dead skunk. We already had a price for you. You better not be worthless.”

 

“Barney HELP ME! PLEASE!”

 

“How do you expect us to profit from selling your slick hole to a wealthy alpha in Asgard now?”

 

Not Asgard. Not Asgard. Asgardians thought omegas belonged locked up in little rooms until Alphas had need of them or they went into heat and made themselves useful.

 

“Not Asgard. Please, what did I do?”

 

“Hold still, Slut.”

 

Clint shook and jerked and twisted as they worked the ropes around him.

 

“Barney, please.”

 

“Clint. You're worth some money, and we need money to have a better life.”

 

Clint gasped, breathing in heavily. His brother was part of this. His brother was going along with it, and Barney knew that he loved an alpha in Lynbrook.

 

“You should've stayed away, Brother.”

 

Clint yelped and twisted his body into every contorted shape he was capable of to try to escape.

 

“Be quiet.”

 

Clint screamed as best he was able to around the gag they shoved into his mouth.

 

“We'll scrub him up and get that stench off him, and he'll be presentable enough for a second son.”

 

Clint tossed and jerked his head as an iron collar was locked around his neck and he was chained to the wagon. 

 

He would never see Steve again. Why did he ever leave the castle? Why did he leave Steve's bed? Why didn't he find the beta guards? Why didn't he wait for the alpha to come with him? Terror shook him as he thought of what might have happened. Steve was safe. Knowing that Steve was safe would have to be enough. He clenched his eyes shut, hoping to every god he had heard of in every kingdom they travelled to that Steve would have a happy life. He deserved to have a family. He deserved to be happy.

 

He closed his eyes to sleep. He would think of happier times with Steve. They would be his only comfort.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is sold, and Steve discovers the omega is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is definitely some rough treatment of Clint here, and do not read if non-consensual touching (sexually inspecting Clint to see if he is a virgin) or object insertion (with the intent of preparing him for something bigger) could trigger you. Clint is a slave (for the moment), and this is the only time in the story that this will happen. I just want people to be prepared.

Steve growled, tugging at Bucky a little. The beta was stretched out across the middle of the bed with his feet hanging off. The beta wiggled again, pulling his foot back to kick at Steve. Steve caught the foot. He teased a finger over the arch.

 

“Bucky, where's Clint?”

 

“I told Gabe to show him to a nice room. Didn't know if you were ready to tell him you're the prince.” Bucky blinked a sleepy eye at him before suddenly jerking as Steve flipped the beta to his back.

 

“I thought he would be here at the end of my rut.”

 

“I thought you were shorter.” Bucky sat up on the bed, legs splayed to the sides of Steve's hips where he had hauled him so his feet rested on the ground.

 

Steve looked down at the beta. Bucky seemed shorter. He cupped the strong jaw of the beta and pulled him to his chest.

 

“My rut is finished. I want Clint brought here. I have a lot to explain to him.”

 

“Hey Clint, remember how you've been addressing me as 'Little Buddy'. SURPRISE. I'm the heir to the throne. Double surprise, a magic potion made me sexy.”

 

Steve pinched the beta's thigh.

 

“What magic potion made me sexy?”

 

“The omega's slick and my...”

 

WHAP! Whap.

 

“Your rut hormones. Have you looked in the mirror, Steve? Cause DAMN.”

 

“Bucky, go get Clint.” Steve peeped over at the mirror. His eyes widened, and he walked toward it. “Is that me?”

 

“Yeah, Not so Little Buddy. Big Buddy.” Bucky winced a little as he stretched on the bed.

 

Steve just stared at his reflection. He was enormous.

 

“How you feel, Steve?”

 

“Taller.” He stumbled a little over a footrest, landing on his knees in front of the mirror. His hands. He stared at his reflection.

 

He ran his hands over his body. He had muscles in places he had never thought he would. His muscles almost had muscles. His arms had to have at least tripled in diameter. His waist was thin and tapered. He had real shoulders, broad and strong. Indentations of muscle shown on his abdominals.

 

“Enjoying the vision of your godlike body, Handsome?”

 

“Bucky.”

 

“Don't worry, Clint is going to want a piece of this right away.” Bucky slapped Steve's ass, barely covered by leather pants that used to hang from bony hips. “Three weeks of rut have done you no shortage of favors, Sexy.”

 

“Clint?” Steve touched the small scar on the right side of his neck. Clint must have done that. Clint marked him first. He would mark the omega. Now. “Clint!”

 

He stumbled through the doors, crashing to the floor. He growled as two betas hoisted him up.

 

“I'm your prince. I need my mate. Release me.”

 

“Your Majesty, we have news about your mate.”

 

“What news?” Bucky wandered up behind Steve, pressing under one of his arms. “Big Buddy hasn't gotten used to his new body yet. I think it'll take a while.”

 

“Your Majesty, Mr. Barton never returned.”

 

“Bucky?”

 

“Where are Gabe and Jacques? Get them in here now!” Bucky wrapped his arms around the alpha. “Stevie, we should get you dressed before you race around terrorizing the castle. Besides, Gabe and Jacques will know where to find him. I ordered them to keep an eye on him, not leave his side till he was with you.”

 

Steve almost struggled against the beta's hold, but his stomach rumbled then.

 

“Have a small feast sent up for Steve. Scrambled eggs with cheese, roast chicken breasts, a loaf of bread with butter and jelly, a large bowl of chopped up fruit, and some fresh greens, milk, yogurt.”

 

“I don't want to eat without Clint.”

 

“Steve, you won't have the energy to do anything if you don't get some food. Your new body needs feeding just as much as your old one did.” Bucky pressed in close to the alpha to kiss and snuggle him. “We're going to find Clint. Gabe and Jacques probably just put him in a different part of the castle. They'll have him here soon. You'll want energy to talk to him, and mate with him. He wants you. He told me. You've nothing to worry about, unless you terrorize the castle.”

 

Steve breathed harder, louder, and deeper as he was pulled back into his rooms. He raised his nose and sniffed the air. Where was the vanilla scented honey? This was so much worse than last year.

 

He ducked away, shoving Bucky back into the room and onto the bed.

 

“You stay here. I'm going to find Clint.”

 

Steve ignored the beta's shouting as he locked the door. The beta would be safe in there while he searched for Clint.

 

SNIFF. SNIFF. A thought occurred to him as he raced toward the main portion of the castle.

 

“Clint.” The omega probably thought he was humorous, hiding from Steve. Steve would have a talk with him about worrying him. He had worried the last year for the blond every day. His sweet smell would get him into trouble.

 

A thought came to him, and he veered toward the stable. He could see if Lucky was here. If Lucky was here, Clint would be close by. Clint loved that horse. Steve still remembered when the goofy omega showed up in the stable with the horse. According to Clint, the horse's owners were being mean to him, and Clint saved him. Steve remembered trying to explain that he had also stolen the horse. Clint had looked so sad when he talked about the men beating the horse that Steve had forgiven him. Quite soon afterward, Steve had put in place some laws to protect animals. Lucky had barely been able to walk. He looked to have been a victim of the stallion showdowns.

 

“CLINT!” Steve stumbled into the barn, tripping and rolling on the stone pathway. He climbed to his feet, running to where Lucky stayed.

 

Fear sank in his gut when he saw the stall was empty.

 

“CLINT!”

 

“Steve. Steve, calm down. Something has happened, and we need to talk.”

 

A vicious snarl curled Steve's lips up when Bucky approached him. He had locked the beta in his room to keep him safe. How had he gotten out?

 

“You need to hear what Gabe and Jacques have to say. We have to plan what to do from here.”

 

Steve stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Bucky. Bucky squeezed him back, rubbing his head against the underside of the prince's chin.

 

“We're going to figure this out. We'll get him back, I swear.”

 

**~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~- CLINT -~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~**

 

It had taken a long horrendous month to reach Asgard's palace. He stared up at the immense shining walls. They were one of the wealthiest kingdoms that the carnival visited. They were also the most terrifying to an omega.

 

Omega auction blocks had their own section of town to properly cater to Asgard's alphas. Most sold to whore houses. The few that were pretty enough and caught the right alpha's eye were purchased, packaged up, sent with the alpha, bonded, and bred for the rest of their lives. If they failed to produce, they would be sold to a brothel.

 

Clint shook in terror, keeping his head down as alphas and beta buyers strutted up and down the line of the omegas. Trickshot had stripped him of everything except a scrap of loose fabric draping his hips. A cool breeze made his balls want to crawl up into his abdomen. The cloths were for their modesty and to grant easy access to their goods, the goods sold in omega markets. Tears slipped down his cheeks as men came by, occasionally pausing to give him lustful looks. So far, Barney had turned them away, saying that they were waiting for someone who made an offer to return. His hands were bound behind his back. At least he was safe from groping for the moment. Another alpha would not appreciate him being placed in his bed, stinking like a slut.

 

“Before I can buy him, I must see that he is an omega and will be capable of reproducing.” A large female beta with long dark hair, wearing silver armor stood in front of the stall. “If he is virginal, the price we discussed last year will be doubled. He has become a fine specimen. I'm certain that the king will be pleased with this omega as a present for his younger son.”

 

“Turn around.” Trickshot gave him a nudge.

 

Clint shook his head. He knew how they determined an omega's value.

 

“You don't argue with me.” Clint gasped into his gag as he was jerked around and bent over the edge of the barrier between buyers and merchandise.

 

Slap.

 

Clint shook at the sting in his cheek but stopped struggling as he was tied in place for the inspection.

 

“Spread him.”

 

Clint shook as the flap was lifted. He squeezed his eyes shut. He probably had dozens of people staring at his hole, seeing that he was a nice piece of ass for whatever alpha would mount him. Trickshot spread his cheeks, and Clint jerked at a cool finger prodding his hole. He thrust forward in an attempt to get away. It only caused the finger to drag over one of the glands that helped slick him, making his hole moisten. The finger eased in a little farther.

 

“I have satisfaction that he is a virgin. Here is your money.”

 

“Seems you caught the eye of a prominent alpha when you were last here.” Trickshot hoisted Clint over his shoulder. “Old King Odin paid 10,000 gold coins for your moist hole to be a birthday present, and you repaid him by nearly getting it popped by some nothing alpha. Glad to see he couldn't get his knot popped in you. Pathetic.”

 

Barney and Trickshot both held large bags of coins in each hand as they walked away. They were doing it. They were really selling and leaving him here. He thought for so long that it wasn't real. He could not believe that his brother would do this. He assumed they had been trying to teach him a lesson about where to go and to let them know so that he was safe.

 

“Come, Omega. You're going to a better life. The prince will take good care of you.”

 

Clint shivered as he was lifted into a wagon, and tied to it. There was no possible escape. He buried his face in his arms for the entire trip. He looked up when he felt the ties being loosened.

 

“This is the omega that captured Prince Loki's attention.” A hand pinched his jaw, lifting his head up. “He will be lovely once he is cleansed and prepared to receive the prince.”

 

Prepared to receive. What did that mean? He screamed muffled words into the gag.

 

“Let me go. Please. I love an alpha. He loves me. Don't do this. He loves me. I will only love him. Please. Let me go.”

 

SLAP. SLAP.

 

Warmth and pain stung his cheeks from the double slap. He pressed down helplessly.

 

“Be quiet, Omega. You are going to have a better life here in Asgard's palace. Prince Loki will be a generous alpha to you once the stench of your former ways is cleansed.”

 

Clint gasped as harsh cold cloths and hands scrubbed him. He twisted, trying to spit the gag out. He jerked in the chains they wrapped around him to bind his wrists to prevent much of a fight.

 

How had a prince managed to purchase him? How had he caught the eye of someone wealthy? He was not the type of omega that he ever saw the big blond Asgardian Prince with. The enormous blond alpha preferred tiny brunette females. He had five or more by now. Why did he need Clint? Maybe Clint could reason with him. Maybe he would let Clint go back.

 

Or maybe he will curl up in Clint's lap and call him mama. Clint shook as they scrubbed him hard, gasping when he was pulled to a bench and bent over it, ass raised.

 

“I love an alpha, and he loves me.” Clint moaned into the gag as something hard, cold, and unyielding was rubbed along his crack, teasing his hole. “Let me go.”

 

“Quiet Omega. This will make it easier for you. You'll already be stretched for Prince Loki. You'll be his first omega slave. You're fortunate. He has many kind ideas about omegas, but he will make you his.”

 

Clint tried to crawl away as the cool slicked object rubbed more over his opening.

 

“You must be stretched so you're ready for a knot, since you aren't in heat. This will make it easier. We don't want you to be hurt accidentally.”

 

Tears leaked down his cheeks as the object slipped into his body and his treacherous muscle closed around it to hold it in place. Hands on his shoulders helped ease him up, rubbing gently on him to try to sooth his upset. They were trying to help him, but nothing would help him except returning him to Steve.

 

He tipped his head back, focusing his thoughts on Steve as a washcloth scrubbed between his legs. It was at least a softer one. They were only cursory with it, doing no more than was necessary to cleanse his bits. Lacy black fabric was slipped up his legs to gently cover him before a green and gold silk wrap was tied over his hips.

 

“Let's get you to the prince's chambers, Lovely.”

 

Clint just shook as two guards took his chains and tugged him away up a hallway. Steve was safe. Steve would have a happy life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knight arrives as Steve and Bucky search for their beloved Clint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of voyeurism going on here, and a little with a riding crop.
> 
> Also two cameos from favorite mutants.

Tony sighed for the millionth time as he lay on the ground in some forest in Lynbrook. Running away for defiance. More like not thinking through all the consequences. He was starving, tired, and thirsty, but at least his newest invention would not be used to track down omegas and return them to their owners. He knew when Obi saw it that was what flashed through his mind. He also knew that without him, they would have no chance of figuring out how it was powered and he had taken the only suit with him. He was going to do some good. He just hadn't realized that doing some good would involve hardships.

 

His eyes slid closed as he thought about Yinsen again. The omega that accepted him and taught him how he could find pleasure. He wondered if he would ever find another omega like him, who would want to do those activities. Mathematics would suggest that there was at least one. From the way Yinsen spoke, it seemed that there were many alphas with similar preferences. Tony could not help wondering if they liked it or if they were just lazy and wanted the omega to do all the work.

 

SPLASH!

 

“What the hell, Pepper?”

 

“Stop laying there, feeling miserable for yourself. Yinsen would want you to move on. Lying face down in the grass fifty miles from Lynbrook wasting away isn't what he wanted. We'll take our time. We'll find someone new.”

 

“I'm not giving up.” Tony slicked his fingers through his now sodden hair to remove the extra water. It at least helped him feel a little cooler.

 

“Then get your lazy alpha butt up, and let's get going.”

 

Tony sighed as he sat up. They had been on the run for more than a year. He missed having a forge, but saving the hundreds of omegas that they had was more rewarding than he had imagined. It had been difficult to get rid of some. It had taken effort, helping them find small villages in different kingdoms and helping them find alphas or betas to bond with. They were each reluctant to part from their hero, the Scarlet Knight, they had taken to calling him. He told them the sob story of what happened to Yinsen in general to convince them to part from him. Letting them think that he was not ready to love again was easier than telling them what a failure he felt like for not being able to keep the omega alive. They did not love him, and they would hate him if they knew who he was and what he had been part of.

 

“Tony, you know that we'll have to go back one day. Changing what we can out here is good, but we're just pruning the outlying branches, when we need to attack the stem and root of the problem.”

 

Tony sighed, clapping his hands to summon the myriad armor pieces to assemble on him. It was really the easiest way to travel.

 

“Do you have to wear that thing? I thought you were working on making it able to sustain flight from your brain power...”

 

“Don't make fun of my brain power, Pep, and it doesn't work just yet. It tends to bump into things and bust apart. We're in a forest. I could loose parts, and I don't have a forge to make new ones.”

 

Pepper was awesome. She had stuck by him through it all. He would have been lost without her.

 

“Let's get on the road.” He grabbed up the large bag containing blankets, their dwindling food supply, and crappy tent.

 

“The next village isn't that far away. We need to restock and find a friendly omega to point us in the direction of the next slave train.”

 

They walked side by side down the mostly overgrown path in the direction Pepper had indicated would get them to a village.

 

**~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~- STEVE -~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~**

 

Steve patted the neck of his horse. The white mare pranced high through the streets of the little village. He stared straight ahead, having the horse change leads every step. Concentrating on the horse gave his mind a place to focus away from Clint and how he ached for the omega to be in his arms. He let his eyes slide sideways to where Bucky rode on an enormous black stallion at a sedate walk.

 

“Steve, we'll find him.”

 

Steve's lip curled. They would find him. Steve would not stop looking till he found his mate. The question was what state would Clint be in when he was found.

 

“I never thought he would slip away from Jacques and Gabe.”

 

“He's a stubborn, snotty little piece of work. I wish he wasn't learning the lesson he now is.”

 

“With any luck, another caravan will be crossing the river soon. Maybe they'll have seen or know where Clint is.”

 

Steve growled low and deep in his throat. He should know where Clint was. Slavers should not. If Clint had been sold and forcibly bonded, there would be big trouble. They had not had much luck finding any slave caravans so far, and it had been several months of searching the border with no response from Asgard to his request to search their lands.

 

“How else are we to find him?”

 

“Clint has told you what the solution is, in his own uneducated way. Stopping the trade in omegas. Write to the other princes of the other kingdoms. Several royal heirs around here are outspoken in their opinions about the enslavement of omegas. You should add your voice. You'll be a king soon. You have the power to call a summit to discuss this with the other royals. Word is that Asgard will soon pass to Odin's firstborn. You can do this. Clint believed in you.”

 

“He believed in a stablehand.”

 

“He believed in you. You talk about ending bullies, and you've done an amazing job in your kingdom. It's time to talk to others. You can't take out something like the HYDRA slave trade organization alone.”

 

Steve nodded, pulling his horse to a stop. He reached over, grabbing Bucky's shirt.

 

“I love you, Punk.” Bucky leaned over and nudged Steve's jawline. “Gabe and Jacques say this is the closest village to where Clint was taken across the river.”

 

“We'll find him. We won't stop till we do.”

 

“Damn right.”

 

“Send out the search parties.”

 

Bucky nodded, turning back to the men and motioning for them to get into search parties.

 

“My Prince.”

 

Steve turned at the voice. He stared down at the beautiful woman standing in front of his horse. Her hair was long and red, and a silvery haired, wispy omega male stood close to her. He had a somewhat playful smile on his face.

 

“What can I do for you?”

 

“My name is Wanda. I don't know if you are aware of it, but the Scarlet Knight is in this area. If you're intent on finding your omega, you might contact him. He's good man. He saved my twin brother from being dragged into Asgard to be sold. He returned Pietro to me after he was kidnapped from the fields. He may know your omega. He may have seen him. He may have helped him. He came through not so long back with fifteen omegas trailing him and his beta.”

 

Steve jerked in his saddle. He had heard of this Scarlet Knight, a vigilante who sneaked through the kingdoms, taking down various slave traders and disrupting their routes. They said the man could fly in his magic armor and shoot fire from his hands.

 

“Thank you, Wanda. Thank you.” Steve turned on his horse to look for Bucky. If the Scarlet Knight was out there, he was one of their best chances at finding Clint. They said the knight had rescued more than five hundred omegas. It seemed impossible, but the only way of knowing was to find him.

 

**~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~- TONY -~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~**

 

Tony breathed out a heavy sigh as he trudged up the road. He forced his thoughts away from Yinsen. It was difficult not to dwell on the omega from time to time.

 

“Are we there yet?”

 

“Anthony Edward Stark, we get there when we get there.”

 

Tony grinned when Pepper used his full name. Perhaps Pepper and he would find a nice inn to stay at in the village. Then Pepper would share a room with him and punish him. He wanted to feel the sting in his backside. He deserved it for creating those damn collars. He should have kept his eyes more open, and he would not have seen his creations turned against his wishes for them.

 

A deep breath left his lungs as he let his head drop to Pepper's shoulder for a moment. He let his gauntlets recede and wrapped an arm around his beta.

 

“Pepper.”

 

“Tony, if you want to play tonight, I think it might be wiser to play outside the village. Omegas should not know what a kinky alpha their hero is. It will look better if you seem a traditional type. We can let nothing be seen to discredit you.”

 

“Are you saying you want to camp one more night, Pepper?”

 

“I'm asking if you want to camp, Tony. I want to take care of you and keep you happy.”

 

“One more night camping.” Tony whispered against her ear. If she was more comfortable with her sub not being overheard, then that was what he would try to give to her. Even if he cherished being able to cry out during his punishments.

 

“Right here will be good. Go gather some firewood and get some water. We have some vegetables and mutton that needs to be cooked into a stew before it goes bad.”

 

Tony spread his arms out to his sides, sighing with relief as the armor fell away from his body and flew up to hide in the trees. Better for people to not know whom they might attack if they planned it. It made finding slave traders so much easier if they thought that Tony or Pepper was an omega when they were too far away to be sure from odor.

 

“Think about what you want for tonight, and I found something special in the last village that I think you will appreciate.”

 

“What?” Tony asked, grabbed the small pot Pepper held out to him to take to fill.

 

“Let's just say that you saved the daughter of an amazing leather craftsman who gave your beta a beautiful gift, usually meant for a horse. Think about what you want to happen, and we can discuss it over dinner.”

 

Tony moaned before racing off to get the water. The sooner he had the water, the sooner he and Pepper would be able to play.

 

**~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~- Bucky -~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~**

 

Bucky shifted next to his enormous black horse, adjusting the weight of the water bucket. The horse stomped its front foot, arching his neck.

 

“Easy, Soldier. Easy. You get a break tomorrow. Spend some time in the fields chasing those pretty mares you like so well.”

 

The horse soothed slightly at the gentle voice of his master. Bucky's other companion however remained on edge. Loud growls and a tensely pinched up forehead decorated the face of the alpha beside him.

 

“We have to find him.”

 

“We'll find the knight, question him. He'll surely help you find Clint. Everyone I've spoken to about him says the same, what a good man he is, how much he deplores the omega slave trade, how much he hurts from when his king ripped his omega from his arms. He will help you all he can. He knows a pain like yours.”

 

Bucky leaned over against the alpha, pressing to his side. Steve had always been brimming with righteous indignation, and now he had a body to do something with it.

 

“I love you, Buck. I'm glad that we're mated. I will do everything I can to never scare you again. I'm sorry for how I've been.”

 

“Steve, accidents happen, and I think we have a good system in place now. I forgive you. You need to forgive yourself.” Bucky shifted. “There's no other alpha worth a horse's backside.”

 

It had not happened how he would have wished, but he would not trade his bond with his alpha for the world. He wanted it to be all three of them bonding together, agreeing as a triad to love each other forever, but Steve had been aggressive and unstable after Clint disappeared. The tiny scar Clint's teeth left, marking the alpha had been enough to bond them. It had to have been mutually desired for such a tiny incision to bind an alpha to an omega.

 

“What's that?” Bucky jerked at the soft volume of his alpha, following the line of his arm as he pointed toward the woods.

 

Smoke curled up from a spot of orange just visible through the trees.

 

“Campfire.”

 

“Why would someone camp so close to the village? Why not just come into the village and stay where it would be safer?”

 

“Don't know. Want to check it out?” Steve nodded, grabbing a round shield and sliding it onto his back. “Better to go on foot. The horses would be heard too easily.”

 

Bucky linked arms with Steve, grabbing his crossbow and quiver from where they rested on the ground after he unpacked Soldier. It was probably just harmless travelers but anyone might have seen Clint, and Steve had insistently spent the afternoon questioning everyone in the village. They crossed the field at a quick jog, stopping at the tree-line to catch their breaths. The light of the fire made shadows dance around them.

 

Bucky shifted around quietly, moving slowly through the woods toward the fire as Steve veered away to close off their escape path. He could hear soft voices speaking. He perked up as he peaked around a tree, feeling his breath catch at what he saw.

 

In the small clearing between the trees, a man with a bearded chin knelt with his hands behind his back. He was naked and aroused. Bucky blushed at the throbbing penis, and even more at the woman who paced around him in a long black dress with slits from hip to ankle. Her large breasts seemed propped up by the corset beneath, and she held the tip of the riding crop against the underside of his chin.

 

Bucky flushed, staring at them and straining his ears to hear their conversation.

 

“Tony, have you wronged me today?”

 

“Yes, Mistress.” The dark haired alpha seemed to tremble. When he turned his head, Bucky could not help staring at a gorgeous collar wrapped around the alpha's throat.

 

They were glorious together. He really shouldn't be watching them, but whatever they were doing was amazing. He should not be jealous of the alpha's collar or the redheaded woman with a riding crop. What did she need a riding crop for? They did not have a horse.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“I did not rise promptly when commanded. I sassed you repeatedly. I whined and begged.”

 

“You did, Alpha. I'm thinking the crop might give you too much pleasure. Perhaps, I shall have you kneel and face a tree.”

 

Tony, the alpha, shivered as the female moved around him. That was amazing. Bucky blushed at the thought of it being Steve and himself there. Bucky on his knees waiting to take Steve's punishment. He deserved to be punished. He had been careless with Steve's omega.

 

“I hate to interrupt.” He stepped from the trees. He really could not continue to watch.

 

The alpha was on his feet in an instant, twisting the woman down beneath his body as two red blurs shot from the trees to slide over his hands. A light glowed in the center of it. Bucky barely had a minute to register the furious blond shape leaping from the trees.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint meets his master, and Tony is arrested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are going to slow down a bit. I have original writing that I am working on at this time as well. I will be making a concerted effort to update once per week. I have quite a bit done, but still have to revise before putting it up to give you the best story that I can.

“I'll kill you. You don't threaten my beta. He's a royal consort. Who the fuck do you think you are?” Steve leaped onto the pair in the clearing.

 

A blast of magic shot from his hand as Steve landed on him, gripping the beta female and the alpha on top of her. The scream ripped Steve's heart as he lifted his head.  


 

“Bucky!” Rage and terror ripped through him at the sight of his beta collapsed against a tree, staring at his left arm and hyperventilating. He should be holding Bucky, but this man hurt his beta. He could not let them go.   


 

“We got um, Your Highness.”

 

Steve looked up and saw the other men Bucky chose for his personal guard with swords drawn. He slammed their bodies down as he scrambled on his hands and knees for Bucky. He gathered him up close, avoiding touching the injury as best he could. He leaned down, sniffing desperately. Bucky smelled of fear and shock and numbness. The flesh was dark and burned. His beta was injured. His beta needed help and comforting.  


 

“Bucky.”

 

The beta stared at his left arm, twisting against Steve. 

 

“ I can't feel my arm. I can't feel my arm.”

 

“Arrest him. Take them both to my castle, and put them in separate rooms.”

 

Steve tucked Bucky against his chest, nuzzling him as sweetly as he could. He loved him, and he would get him back to the castle as quickly as he could. To save Bucky's arm, he would need the best doctor. He kissed all over the side of his lover's face.

 

“It'll be okay. Dr. Erskine will patch you up. You'll be just fine, Bucky. I'm right here.”

 

“I can't feel my arm.” Bucky's blue eyes were wide. His breath was fast. He stared toward Steve without seeing him as he shook.

 

Steve shushed Bucky, soothing him as best he could. Bucky would be fine. He would not die. Steve growled furiously as he rubbed his nose against the omega's cheek as he continued repeating the same sentence over and over.

 

“I can't feel my arm.”

 

**~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~- Clint -~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~**

 

Clint shivered in his bonds. His chin wobbled as he pressed his face to the pillar. The old man wearing a helmet who had purchased him from Barney and Trickshot had been completely terrifying. The old, one eyed cretin had no need for a young omega. He had only a few seconds to stare in horror at the frightening armored man before two enormous guards dragged him here. Dragged was perhaps a little strong. He'd been too stunned by being sold to do more than follow mutely.

 

Asgard was a kingdom of dread to omegas everywhere. They were no better than a cow to Asgardian alphas, something to be purchased for a purpose. If found useless in that purpose, they were sold or given as presents. They were rarely bonded.

 

Now, he was chained to a pillar in an alpha prince's room; the smell was almost enough to make him gag. He could smell alpha overlaying a softer peppermint sweetness of omega. Both were deeply set in. This alpha had a preferred omega. Clint would just be another hole for the alpha's knot once the alpha had his rut. He would not be cherished or adored. He would never see Steve again. He shook with sobs.

 

Steve had finally presented as the alpha that Clint had known was inside his scrappy little ninety pound body. It happened as a response to Clint's first full heat. The little alpha had been intense when getting him to a safe room to ride out his heat. He remembered another alpha approaching. Steve had snarled, his eyes glazed over as he punched the other alpha. He knelt on the other, pinning large arms with his bony knees. He kept his fist pulled back as he looked to Clint.

 

The blond flushed in his restraints at the memory. It had been intensely erotic, the alpha asking his permission to pummel the other or his restraint and withdrawal from conflict. Clint had offered his arms and a half dozen soft kisses to the skinny neck and pointy chin. The alpha followed him at the softest pressure on his arm.

 

“What in the name of Helheim is this?”

 

Clint whimpered at the darkness of the tone. A whine he was unable to suppress escaped his throat. The owner of that voice might do anything to him.

 

“I will unchain you only if you swear to remain in this room unless I accompany you.”

 

“What are you going to do to me?” Clint tried to wiggle away from the voice behind him. He wanted to see the face of the alpha that would take him from Steve.

 

“Nothing but unbind you once you agree to my terms. You'll be in danger if you don't.”

 

Clint's lip trembled as he pressed to the pillar, shifting his legs back to offer his ass to the alpha. It would be kinder if the alpha got it over with.

 

“I appreciate the offer, but you're not my type.”

 

“How do I trust you?”

 

“As a male omega in Asgard, I am in a unique position to understand your predicament.” The words were whispered right beside his ear.

 

Clint's head whipped back at the smoother tone. Was he the bonded omega? Where was the alpha? What sort of trick was this? He sniffed pitifully at him as a few more tears leaked out. He took a deeper whiff, smelling only the pine and winter of alpha. With his lovely dark hair and high cheekbones, he was gorgeous—but about as funny as sitting on a nail.

 

The dark haired man seemed to sense his suspicion. His emerald orbs seemed to sense Clint's feelings, and he put his hands on his belt.

 

“Shall I bare it all to prove the veracity of my claim?”

 

Clint's eyes dropped to the man's crotch as long fingers tugged his belt open and his trousers and underwear down. He sagged releasing his breath and taking a deep gulp of air as he saw the smooth, hairless, knot-free cock.

 

“Satisfied?”

 

“Why give an omega to another omega?”

 

“My mother has long helped me hide my designation from my alpha father. If you want the best for yourself, I recommend keeping the fact that I can't shove a knot in you between us.”

 

“They shoved something inside me. It's uncomfortable.”

 

Loki shushed him gently, pulling his own trousers up and tying them before lifting the scraps tied around Clint.

 

“I will take it out. Please push for me. If you clinch, it will pain you.”

 

Clint sighed with relief, pulling his cheeks together to hide his entrance from the other.

 

“Who are you?” He looked up into the bright green eyes.

 

“I am Prince Loki, of Asgard.”

 

“I won't leave the room without you.”

 

Loki snapped his fingers and the chains melted away.

 

Clint tucked his arms in close to his chest. He rubbed his wrists where they ached from the cuffs. He stood and slunk to the corner away from Loki. Everything was gone. His bow and arrows. His family who didn't want him as much as they wanted gold. Steve who would never know what happened to him. Steve who'd still been a mess when Clint had to sneak out.

 

“Would you mind keeping your morose sniffling down?”

 

“Easy to say when you've not lost the alpha you love. I never should've left. I just didn't want my brother to worry about me. I thought he loved me as much as I loved him.”

 

“The blond jackass who sold you to my father.”

 

“Yeah—your father who approves of selling omegas. How much would he ask for you? You got no room criticizing my poor family for wanting to eat.”

 

Loki half shrugged as he flopped on his bed, taking a large wad of letters from his pocket.

 

“Why don't you smell like an omega?”

 

“Stink of alpha potion. Skunk essence, ferret anal glands, and aloe to keep the skin soft.”

 

Clint crunched his nose up, tucking his chin down. Alphas were not that stinky. He vaguely remembered the scent of apples in the room he had been sharing with Steve. Apples smelled wonderful. The pine and winter was not bad. It just wasn't what he wanted.

 

“You have already selected a mate. It is why the alpha odor is not soothing to you. There are a lot of reasons why you're anxious. There is nothing to do, but for you to get used to it. It keeps us both from a worse fate. My brother has seven omegas. I doubt you want to be number eight.”

 

Clint shook his head, looking up the pillar. There were several pillars. He couldn't help wondering if a hammock could be strung between the pillars.

 

“Tell me about the alpha you chose.” Loki rolled onto his stomach and stretched his arms out, flicking through the correspondence.

 

Clint shifted, pulling his knees to his chest, leaning his back into the pillar. More tears slipped out as he thought about the alpha. He could not leave this room without Prince Loki. He would never get back to his teeny alpha.

 

“You have met the alphas I know. I will never select one of them. I want to know what you think makes a good alpha.”

 

Clint looked up sadly, shoving his palms against his eyes. As long as he had been crying, he was sure his face was a mess.

 

“His name is Steve.”

 

Loki motioned Clint to join him on the bed.

 

“I know it hurts, but smelling like the fake alpha scent is going to keep other alphas away.”

 

“He's not rich or powerful. He would never buy an omega—even if he had the funds. He's not big and strong. He listens when I speak, and--” Clint blushed as the intensity of Steve's gaze returned to him after he beat down that alpha. “He respects me.”

 

Loki exploded with a hundred questions after that, his letters forgotten next to him. Clint found himself smiling as he talked about Steve. It was nice to talk to someone about how much he liked the alpha.

 

“Is he from Lynbrook? Their prince is named Steven, and commoners often share the name of their prince if they are about the same age. The prince presented as an alpha a year ago.”

 

“He works in Lynbrook castle as stable master for the Rogers.”

 

Loki picked up a letter. He turned it in his hands.

 

“It may be possible to reunite you and your Steve. The Rogers family is throwing a coronation ball in six months. The heir, Prince Steven Grant Rogers, is to take the throne, and he must have a mate to continue his line.” Loki's eyes were bright as he spoke. “He has proposed many changes in his kingdom, notably he intends to outlaw the sale of omegas. He has invited all the neighboring kingdoms to his castle to discuss the situation just after his coronation. He sent a well-reasoned, intelligent letter to every kingdom without a thousand miles. He asks us with great eloquence to end this vile barbarism.”

 

“Sounds like you might have a crush on him.”

 

“I am an alpha. I do not feel attraction to other alphas.” Loki sniffed. “But I approve of all well put arguments. I will eagerly add my support to such legislation. Wanting to combine all the kingdoms in the effort is genius.”

 

Clint shifted, thinking of all the worries his Steve always expressed about how good a king the prince would become. Prince Steven sounded like he was heading for history with such radical legislation.

 

“We've all been invited to a summit to discuss our views on how to begin protecting omegas and giving them freedom. I am eager to attend, and my father is eager to have someone investigate the new Lynbrook king. You shall accompany me. You will find your Steve, and I my salvation—perhaps with a Steve of my own.”

 

“Salvation?”

 

“I want to be who I am. I want an alpha to spend my heat with. I want an alpha to love me as me, not a hole.”

 

“Maybe this Prince Steven will be perfect for you.”

 

“An alpha's love is the path to proper rulership—joint rulership. My mother is a political genius. She has taught me everything she knows. I want to do something with my knowledge.”

 

“BROTHER!”

 

Clint darted under the bed at the volume of the shout. Loki shot up with a blank expression.

 

“What have I said about invading my territory, Thor?”

 

The most gargantuan alpha Clint had ever seen laughed as he strode into the room with his chest puffed out. Clint moved behind Loki, sliding his hands over the fellow omega's back. This was likely an alpha that needed a show. He snuffed in Loki's hair, next to his omega scent gland, sighing at the soft peppermint aroma.

 

“Father told me he gifted you your first omega. It is monumental. I hoped to see what will become your greatest treasure.”

 

Loki growled and glowered, placing a hand on Clint's thigh as Clint smiled in his hair.

 

“It was no jest when I said those words. You ought to watch your tongue. Fear the day you meet an omega that you love.”

 

“He is lovely. Why does he hide?”

 

“Well, Thor, believe it or not, omegas have little joy in obnoxious, boisterous alphas intruding into their space.”

 

“They also enjoy an alpha with a sense of fun more than an alpha reading boring financial ledgers.”

 

Clint raked his fingers down Loki's back, grateful for all his training as a performer. If he had been any other omega, they might be discovered.

 

“Did you have a purpose in coming, other than interrupting a pleasant experience?”

 

Clint wiggled around, snuggling his body around Loki and draping his head on the prince's knee. He almost shivered at the other omega's icy tone. It was easy to see why he wanted to mate outside Asgard. How could any omega want to come here, much less stay?

 

“Father is sending us both to Lynbrook to hear more about the nonsense of outlawing the omega trade. Omegas are grateful for the trade. In being so highly valued, they only end up with those who can afford to keep them and children they birth in luxury.”

 

Clint jerked up before he could stop himself, crawling furiously across the bed to kneel up on it in front of the blond baboon.

 

“What could be better than being bound to an old alpha with forty other omegas—with his saggy skin and erectile difficulties? Every omega dreams of spending their heat that way.” He poked the blond's chest hard. “What if they found an alpha to love before being sold away? What if they have dreams other than popping out a dozen babies? Maybe they have talents beyond holding a baby to their breast and spreading their legs!”

 

Thor, the crown prince, looked startled with wide eyes. Obviously, he never spoke to his omegas at all. It was just an in and out procedure so he could knot things. Clint glowered as the alpha backed away from him. His anger twisted in him. This alpha needed a wake up call and a reality check.

 

“Brother?”

 

“I will not pull you from the pit. You fail to think too often. Perhaps you should listen to how a sold omega feels. Have you ever asked your purchased concubines how they feel about their life?”

 

“You should be ashamed.” Clint continued poking him. “Your omegas might be satisfied with your knot during their heats. They might like the way your muscles ripple and your pretty face looks. Unfortunately, the minute you open your mouth you ruin any chance you had at having them love you or even like you.”

 

Clint turned and crawled back to Loki, pressing between his thighs. He grabbed a blanket and tucked it around himself.

 

“I apologize for offending you. I never thought of the trade that way.”

 

“Why would you? You get several easy holes provided for your knot when you go into rut. Why should the hole have an opinion? All they need to say is, 'yes, alpha. Please. Feels so good. Knot me.'” Clint turned and made a retching noise. It made him sick the way Thor had been speaking. He surely sickened other omegas with his sexist attitude just as much.

 

Thor's eyes got a little heated at those words.

 

“I have never forced my omegas. I have never hurt them, and I will never do so.”

 

“Not physically. Have you ever bothered with their feelings?” The large prince blinked slowly as if he didn't fully comprehend. “You might try talking to them as if they are people.”

 

“Loki, we must begin making our travel plans. It takes at least a month to travel to Lynbrook from here. We must know what all will be needed.”

 

“Yes, and Thor--”

 

The blond turned at the door, peeping back at them.

 

“Clint will be coming with me. I would appreciate you not riling him up. I care about his feelings and comfort. Do try to befriend him before we travel.”

 

The golden prince paled slightly but nodded at Loki.

 

“My apologies, Clint. I never intended offense. I will think on what you've said.”

 

“Then try using your heart to feel how others might.”

 

Thor withdrew quietly, shutting the door softly.

 

“He will be scratching his head for a while.”

 

Clint shifted away from Loki. He was slightly in shock. He had to be the luckiest omega in all the kingdoms. This morning he had been sold to a terrifying man, leaving him helpless and hopeless in his desire to return to Steve. This evening, he was planning his return to Lynbrook with a royal prince to protect him. They were going to a series of royal balls and discussion on ending the omega trade. He spoke to Steve the stablehand more times than he could count on the necessity of such a law—not that either of them could do anything about it. No one deserved to be bullied had always been their conclusion. Steve promised him that he would do everything in his power to see the future king act on this.

 

“Thank you, Prince Loki.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint embarks on the journey to Lynbrook with the Asgardians and meets the scarlet knight. Bucky gets a familiar appendage, this time courtesy of Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky does get his arm amputated. There is no explicit scene where this occurs. (I burst into tears when Bucky lost the metal arm in Captain America: Civil War. I was unable to write the arm getting cut off, but I might try to write it later and add it in. If I do, I will leave an author's note about it.) I just thought that there should be some kind of warning, just in case.

Tony stared at the bucket in the corner of the dungeon cell. They had to be kidding with that. Sure it was a better toilet than squatting in a corner. He was a prince. He was entitled to be treated like a noble hostage, despite revealing the Scarlet Knight armor. It was not like he was breaking laws by freeing omegas from slaveholders in this kingdom.

 

“Open the door.”

 

“But Sir, Prince Steven—”

 

“Has allowed his bondmate a chance to speak with the man who injured him at his request. Now, open the door.”

 

Tony backed away from the door as it opened and a man with thick dark hair stepped through.

 

“Thank you. You may leave.”

 

“Sir.”

 

Bucky turned to glare at the other guard.

 

“I am Captain of the Guard and your future king's bondmate. You'll listen to me or find yourself banished.”

 

The guard skittered away at that.

 

“Nice touch with the banishment threat. I hope as such an important person you're here to escort me to a new room with plumbing, a nice featherbed, and a view.” Tony leaned against the wall.

 

“Hopeful thought on your part. You should be praying for your head to remain attached to your neck.”

 

Tony wrapped a hand around his neck, wincing.

 

“Dr. Erskine just informed me that I'm going to have my arm amputated. I'll do everything I can to stem Steve's anger, but he's not been particularly forgiving since our omega was kidnapped and sold to an Asgardian prince if rumors are true.”

 

“Fuck me.”

 

“I think that's the redhead's job.”

 

Tony snorted at the quip. At least someone was retaining their sense of humor at his impending doom.

 

“Have you seen a blond, male omega named Clint in freeing the omegas you have these past few months?”

 

“I have seen an omega like that, but not for more than a year. Did he work with the Carson Carnival?” Bucky nodded. “Damn. He's been sold to Asgard.”

 

“You have a good friendship with the Asgardians?”

 

Tony winced, leaning back against the wall, letting the gears in his mind whirl as he stared at Bucky's arm. An image of the arm from his armor appeared, and his brain latched onto the idea.

 

“My father and King Odin have a good relationship. I—may have insinuated that the crown prince wore his mother's drapes.”

 

Bucky snorted on a laugh at the thought, remembering the few times he had met Prince Thor. He did wear a truly goofy cape at all times. Several times, he had seen the article of clothing snag on objects or be caught in doors.

 

“He does have a mean swing with that hammer, though, and if Clint was given to him—I don't see him waiting to claim an omega, especially not his first male omega. They're rare and precious and beautiful.”

 

Tony thought of Yinsen again, how he watched the life drain from his eyes. The omega's last request had been that he do something good with his life. He was trying to do right.

 

“You've seen the armor?” Tony stared at Bucky's arm.

 

With a little bit of time, it would not be too difficult to make an arm, a whole lot less time consuming than making a whole suit. He thought back to the silver of his first suit. It would look good on Barnes. He could even put Steve's goofy star emblem on the shoulder—if only in privacy of his mind to jest with the king of Lynbrook.

 

Bucky raised a brow at him and leaned back against the wall as Tony stared at his busted arm.

 

“I've experienced the armor. It's amazing, and Steve really does like that there is someone doing something about the omega slave trade in his kingdom. What's your point?”

 

“You've seen what it does. I created it. I could make you an arm to replace the one that I accidentally destroyed. It wasn't my plan to hurt you, Bucky. That gauntlet has been malfunctioning. I wanted to get some time in the blacksmith's shop to work on it. But I got a little distracted before we got to town.”

 

“I saw your distraction. A bit unusual for an alpha to be doing that.”

 

“That's meant to be private. Whatever I do with Pepper is for me and her, and no one else's business.”

 

Bucky shifted a little, looking at his feet.

 

“I wasn't judging you. I did have a question about it.”

 

“What's the question?” Tony slid down the wall, letting his mind begin solving all the problems for attaching the arm.

 

“How do you know Pepper won't hurt you? How do you know she'll stop if you can't take it?”

 

Tony stared at the beta. That was the question. So Steve was apparently a kinky alpha.

 

“Alright, take a seat. We're going to go over safety with that. It may take a while. If you could get me some paper and ink, I can write some stuff down for you.”

 

***~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~- Bucky -~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~***

 

Bucky turned his head into his alpha from where he sat on their bed. Steve paced back and forth furiously, growling every so often. He had been a little ridiculous the entire way back to the castle. He insisted on Bucky riding in his arms and growled at anyone who got too close, even the other guards. He understood Steve was rattled. Clint had been kidnapped and sold, and now Bucky had no feeling in his arm.

 

“Steve, I don't want you to hurt Tony. It was an accident. I don't want him to be hurt, please.”

 

“Bucky, because of him, you're going to lose your arm. Erskine said that there is nothing he can do to fix it, and that it would be dangerous for you to retain it. You could do worse damage by not knowing that you hurt yourself.”

 

Bucky reached with his good arm for Steve. He took his hand, directing him closer so he could hide his face in the alpha's stomach. Touching Bucky seemed to be the only way that Steve calmed down. He wished he could properly hug the alpha. He loved being close to Steve.

 

“Steve, listen to me.” He rubbed up and down the large back as he tilted his head to look up at him. “When we left to look for Clint, I made a promise to myself.” Bucky nudged him. “I promised that if it took my life to get him back, I would do it.”

 

Steve hunched his enormous frame over Bucky, shoving him to the bed. Bucky's mind skittered away to the thought of a metal arm. Tony could almost certainly build such a thing. The Scarlet Knight suit was testament to that. He would have a metal arm, a new arm, and he would use it to get the omega back.

 

“Don't ever say that again. I would never be able to trade one of you for the other. I love you both so much.”

 

“I'm with you to the end of the line, Pal. We're going to get Clint back for a bargain, Steve. It only cost my arm. I'm grateful. Please, I don't want Tony to die. I don't think he's a bad person. You saw that he had those pieces of armor. They flew from the trees. I know that he can help and that he wants to help. Maybe a little less after having been locked up, but if we explain the situation, I know that he'll want to do what he can. I've been talking to Pepper. If you listened to Tony's story, you would understand too.”

 

Steve nudged him back on the bed, tucking his arms around him as his nose shoved to his neck to snuff the bond bite.

 

“I'm glad that I'm yours, Punk.”

 

“Jerk.” Steve settled on him, resting. “Erskine wants to amputate tomorrow.”

 

“Just stay with me for it. I don't want to be alone.”

 

“I'm with you to the end of the line, Bucky.”

 

Bucky wrapped his good arm around Steve's shoulders and neck. There was plenty that Steve and he could learn from Pepper and Tony. Tony had certainly helped enlighten him today.

 

“Tony says he can make me a new arm. It will be metal, and I want him to. I want to be able to hold you, Steve.”

 

***~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~- Clint -~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~***

 

Clint almost bounced as he counted the number of wagons and horses and men accompanying them. Sneaking into the stables to find Steve would be easy as could be. He grabbed a sweet roll from a passing tray. He licked the icing, savoring the spice. He grabbed a second one as the servant passed by again.

 

“Get in the carriage with me.”

 

Clint nodded, following Loki inside the gilded monstrosity.

 

“It's just us in here.”

 

Clint nodded gratefully. It was a relief to not have to be around Thor. Maybe he was a good man under all the bravado—but he was flashy and abrasive. He also had a strong alpha odor. That wasn't his fault, but it would be nice to not have to smell it. He sighed and settled into a spot against some pillows. It was several weeks to get to Lynbrook. Best to find a comfy place and settle in.

 

***~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~- Steve -~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~***

 

He stripped his shirt off. Sweat poured off his muscles. His breathing was steady. His eyes and ears were acutely attuned to what he watched—five of his most trusted guards circling him during their morning spar.

 

Dum-Dum charged at the same time as Monty. Steve caught the bearded man by the arm, sending them both to the ground in a tangle of limbs. He ducked quickly as Dernier chucked a soft rag at him. His palm connected with the side of the other's face.

 

Bucky was the one who took him by surprise. It had been three weeks since his beta had lost his arm and had it replaced with the metal one. He raised a small dagger that Steve had to spin away from.

 

“Shield.”

 

Jim slung the round object to Steve's outstretched hand. Bucky was fast with his blows, going so far as to change hands holding the weapon. He was sublimely graceful and glorious, and he was Steve's bondmate.

 

Steve shoved forward with the shield, knocking Bucky to the ground. He panted heavily, holding the beta down. He slid a hand up Bucky's hip. The spicy cinnamon aroma wafted around him. The dark haired man tipped his head back, baring his throat.

 

Steve snarled. His eyes locked on the metal arm. Bucky had adapted to the metal arm with grace and speed. It already seemed that he had simply been born with it. It was heavy though, and Steve often had to massage Bucky's back at the end of the day to help with the tension. Tony was apparently trying to think of ways to ease it, but had not come up with a solution yet.

 

“I have people looking for your vanilla scented omega, Steve. We'll find him. Asgard's princes are soon to cross the border. Once they do, if Clint is with them, we'll know before they get here.”

 

“Outlawing the omega trade is critical. Maybe another alpha...”

 

“Don't think that, Love. You'll drive yourself mad.” Bucky slipped the cool metal arm around Steve.

 

Steve pressed in closer, running his hand up the new appendage. It was still so different, but Bucky did not seem distressed by it. He frequently found his bonded looking at himself in the mirror and smiling at the arm. Of course, that had happened after he broke some stone in the courtyard while training. Anyone would be proud of a limb with that kind of power.

 

“What if he's been sold? What if someone has taken him against his will?” Steve's eyes became pricks of black as his fingers dug into the fabric of Bucky's shirt.

 

The alpha entering the training yard, a dark haired older male who arrived in town two years prior and worked as a smith, inventor, and builder captured his attention.

 

Clint was exactly the sort of omega that those types of alphas preyed upon. Steve's eyes narrowed as he stared at him.

 

“Steve, everything will be fine. I promise Clint will be home with you soon. We're doing everything we can. Tony would never hurt an omega. You know what he's doing for you.”

 

Steve took a deep breath to calm himself. Tony was helping. He was brilliant, and he was going out after a slave train today. What he designed and his eloquence when asked about the situation proved it. He dropped his head, scenting his bonded beta. If it weren't for Bucky, he knew he would have lost his mind. When all the alpha hormones kicked in a year and a half ago, he'd thought he was losing it.

 

Anger, possessiveness, and affection had rocked his world when he woke to find the omega gone. He terrorized the palace and the town in his search for the missing omega the day he came out of rut. Clint loved games, and had frequently left him clues to unravel when he disappeared to one of his nooks. He had been so positive that he was playing a prank, not a funny one. But his omega would understand that when he saw how distressed Steve had been. He would never purposely slip away from guards when Bucky sent them with him again.

 

“Hey. All the invitations have been sent, for the balls and for the summit. We've received favorable responses from Wakanda and Asgard. Princess Elizabeth Ross has also replied, but stated her father's opposition.” Bucky rubbed his nose under his chin, snugging his arms around Steve's chest as the alpha deflated from his fighting posture. He was sinking into a morose loneliness that alphas alternately suffered from after losing a bonded omega.

 

“Tony is going out today. He knows Clint from seeing him perform. He will scout out the Asgardians and let us know if Clint is there. Rumor is that he has been with Prince Loki. That's a good thing. Loki is a big supporter of omega rights, and he's easily the brains of Asgard's castle. Let's go rest.”

 

Steve slumped on Bucky as they walked. He grabbed the brunette's hips, pressing his own forward. He buried his nose in the vanilla and thrust playfully with a soft growl.

 

“Not in public.”

 

“I'll have you wherever, whenever I desire as it pleases you. It's my palace and my kingdom.”

 

“I was thinking more about others ogling your property.”

 

Steve gave a snort and herded Bucky along in the right direction. He rubbed his thumbs over the crests of his hips, tucking his nose into the wild brown locks. He growled softly as Bucky crawled into the bed, dropping his head to his arms on the pillow and raising his hips.

 

“I'm going to take care of you, Love.” Steve eased in, rubbing his front to Bucky's back as he settled. “A nap will be perfect.”

 

***~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~- Clint -~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~***

 

He rested his chin on the window edge, watching the trees go by. His nose tingled softly. He rubbed it, watching through the trees.

 

“I smell it too.” Loki placed a hand on his back.

 

“It's an omega slave caravan.”

 

The hard clomping of hooves galloped back to them. Clint looked up as Thor approached atop the giant white stallion.

 

“I arranged our journey to travel this route for a reason, Clint. He needs to understand the facts.”

 

“Brother.”

 

A sudden cacophonous clatter rose from behind the hills in front of them past the edge of the forest.

 

“The Scarlet Knight.”

 

“What's a scarlet knight?” Clint turned to Loki.

 

“A man who has made it his mission to free omegas. Get your bow. We are going to help him.”

 

Clint grabbed the bow from where he stowed it under the seat.

 

“The purple feathered arrows have been dipped in potion that will knock unconscious anyone hit with them.”

 

Clint nodded. He climbed onto the large blue roan behind Loki. He took deep breaths, clenching his thighs firmly to hold on as Loki took off. He knew the stench of fear and shit and heat. He was grateful that he had not ended in one of those caravans. He was lucky that Steve had self-control to not mount him. Had he done so, Clint knew he would be a whore in one of those caravans rather than safe with a prince.

 

A flash of red and gold blasted overhead. Bright magical blasts burst from his hands, blasting a man into a tree.

 

Clint's heart rose to his throat when he saw five omegas chained to a wagon.

 

“Why have these people been accosted?” Thor stooped down beside some omegas, offering them his hands. They shivered back under the wagons.

 

“These people have committed crimes in this kingdom. It is illegal to sell omegas. That is the least of their crimes. I am obeying the king of this place.”

 

Two alphas and almost a dozen betas lay around unconscious.

 

“We would be happy to assist you, Metal Man. The princes of Asgard uphold the laws of any land into which they travel.”

 

“These people need help, and I have been ordered to take all mistreated omegas to my king's palace. Your assistance would be appreciated.”

 

“We are happy to help escort them.” Loki strode up to the red and gold man.

 

“I should let you know that if any alphas in your group attempt to force a bond upon a battered omega—whether they are in heat or not, that he or she will be arrested and tried by the king. He believes that his bonded has been stolen and taken into such a train. He won't forgive a forced bond.”

 

“There are only five alphas in this group, and you have my word for the safety of the omegas.” Thor clapped the metal man on the back, sending him stumbling forward a step.

 

Clint remained in the treeline, watching the exchange. He had never seen a man with armor like that at the castle before. He should be cautious. He may have saved those omegas, but that might not mean anything. He could be a liar.

 

The gauntlets on the man's hands pulled back, disappearing. He moved around the omegas slowly, talking softly to them as he fixed the key in the cuff locks. Once freed, the omegas huddled close together or followed close behind the alpha.

 

“Clint, come out and help. Another omega might help sooth them.”

 

Clint hung the bow across his shoulders and walked out to them. He could help the omegas. They were going to be safe, and it was all thanks to the prince of Lynbrook and this knight of his. Loki would have a fine husband if the prince took a liking to him, and Loki was a handsome omega. Any prince would be lucky to catch the lithe omega's eye.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at the castle, and beginning of a lovely reunion that kicks off with Rumlow getting his ass kicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be the July 25 before I post again. Pretty busy week coming up so I wanted to get this chapter out to you before that crap storm. I might have something sooner. I might not. I am just trying to plan ahead.

Clint felt warmth and lightness in him as the carriage in which he traveled with the other omegas rattled over a bridge and into Lynbrook. He clutched his bag close, remembering the spell Loki had put on the clothes within. The lovely tunic and trousers would change with just a few words to be the ideal disguise in whichever parts of the castle might require traversing.

 

He was so close he could almost taste and smell it. Steve would be thrilled to see him. He had been imagining it the entire trip. He would see Steve in the stables, creep up on him and hug him from behind. Steve would turn and get all growly and alpha like before realizing that it was his omega trying to snuggle him, then he would drag him off to his wonderful, well guarded rooms, they would talk about what he wanted to say. Clint would say that he wanted to be Steve's bondmate. Then Steve would kiss him down to the bed, slide his clothes off and take care of him the way only that little skinny alpha could.

 

Clint pressed his hands over his eyes. He needed to get these thoughts out of his head. He did not need to be walking around with a slick hole leaking through his pants.

 

He almost leaped from the carriage, taking off into the stable before the carriage even finished pulling up into the courtyard. He was going to find Steve and Bucky, and they would live happily together.

 

Clint wandered through the stables. Where was Steve? What good was a horse master who was not with the horses?

 

“Lucky!” Clint gasped as he flung the stall door back and the palomino stepped forward, stomping his foot. He slipped his arms around the horse's neck. “I thought I'd never see you again.”

 

Tears trickled from his eyes. Lucky was here. However Steve or anyone managed that, it was a miracle. He remembered when he first found the horse. They had been passing by in a field on the way to Lynbrook. A farmer had shouted at the horse as he whipped it cruelly to get it to continue pulling a plow. Lucky was not even the right kind of horse for the work of pulling a plow through such rocky fields. His knees had been oozing blood as he knelt in the dirt. The farmer had screamed several obscenities at the animal before running off. Clint hadn't been able to stand it. He hopped the fence, undid the fastenings, dropping them in the dirt, and he led the horse to the carnival train using a loop of silk from his belt. When he arrived at the stable with the horse in tow and explained to Steve, showing him all the whipmarks and busted knees, Steve had sighed and asked him if he knew what he did was stealing. Clint had told him the farmer was being mean to the horse but he was rescuing—not stealing. Steve had promised to handle the issue. Clint still did not know how, but it was handled. Lucky had been his horse ever since.

 

“Is Steve hanging around? Where's our little buddy?” He pushed the horse back gently and shut the stall door. “I better go find him. He had something important to talk to me about. But when I come back, I'll have a bucket of oats and maybe some carrots for a good horse.”

 

Lucky whickered and turned around in his stall to stare out the back window. Clint sighed. That was horse gratitude. He sighed, wondering where Steve could be. Best check the kitchens. At the very least, he could annoy Darcy and eat some free pastries. Maybe he would see Phil and the balding steward would know where Steve was.

 

He darted off, racing around outside till he came to the kitchen doors.

 

“Darcy, are you here?”

 

“Darcy was sent out some months ago with a search party.”

 

Clint turned with a furrowed brow to look at the woman speaking to him.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“My name is Jane. I'm the court—astrologer.”

 

“She's a cook. What's she searching for, better parsnips?” Clint asked, almost rolling his eyes. What prince would do that?

 

“She volunteered to help, because she knows the prince's omega so well. It's believed that the omega he wished to bond with was sold.”

 

“Is that what started the whole 'omegas can no longer be sold'?”

 

“No, the prince has believed that for years. He's a good lad, and he'll be a fine king come coronation day. I just hope that he finds his love. He's been heartbroken since he woke up to find him gone.”

 

“That's sad,” Clint said, feeling his chest pinch. Steve would understand about him wandering off. His family was a traveling carnival. He was accustomed to the knowledge that he would wake up and the carnival would have left for their next destination. But the poor prince, waking up and having a missing omega. “Do you know where Bucky is?”

 

“Bucky is probably training in the courtyard.”

 

“Why isn't he helping search?”

 

“The prince has insisted upon keeping Bucky here as Bucky is the only one capable of soothing his rages.”

 

Bucky never mentioned being close to the prince. He would have to talk to the beta about that kind of secret keeping. It never hurt to be friends with the king.

 

“Rages?”

 

“Yes, the omega bonded the prince to him before disappearing. It caused the prince great psychological strain. Now, I have work to do. I wish you a happy day.”

 

“Thank you. Bye.” Clint wrapped his arms around himself. If the prince was feeling particularly nasty, he better be careful. He might grab a sweet smelling omega. He needed to find Bucky to take him to Steve. The sooner he got his bond mark, the better off he would be.

 

**~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~- Loki -~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~**

 

Loki wrapped the plain brown cloak about himself as he followed the rescued group of omegas. He wanted to see this soon to be king. Why would the king call every refugee omega to his presence immediately upon their arrival? It seemed terribly suspicious. Loki couldn't help wondering if it was some sort of ruse. Did the young alpha crown prince just want an extensive harem?

 

“My King, the scarlet knight has returned in the company of the Asgardians with these omegas.”

 

The prince shifted where he stood in front of the high throne. He moved forward, sitting on the edge of his seat as he scanned the omegas. An odd sort of hope lit his eyes as he looked them over that faded to an angry despair when he looked over the last one.

 

“Thank you, Phil.”

 

“Many greetings. I apologize for what has happened to you. Know that it is not tolerated here, and that every attempt will be made to help you start new lives or return you to your families if you wish. I—I am looking for someone. I hope you might be able to tell me if you've seen him.”

 

“What can we tell the man who saved our lives?” Loki asked, stepping forward.

 

“King Steven.” A side door swept open and an alpha strode into the room. “Hey, I don't remember seeing an omega like you in the group. I know I would remember.”

 

Loki glowered at the blacksmith. The insufferable alpha had stared at them all as they walked into the castle's courtyard. He had paid special attention to Loki, as if he thought he was worthy of a prince's attention. He looked like a vulture with his pure black leather and bright, observant brown eyes. His facial hair was nicely trimmed, but really, as if any omega would notice him after having seen an alpha like the scarlet knight. He was an amazing alpha, with his power and brains on display while he saved omegas.

 

“You look like that prince though.” The blacksmith had the nerve to wink at him then.

 

“Tony, a moment please.” At least the king rolled his eyes at the man.

 

If Loki found King Steven acceptable, the first thing he would do would be dismiss this impertinent blacksmith. Even if he was handsome, he was terribly annoying. Throwing him out a window might do a world of good.

 

Tony stepped back a pace to stand beside the omegas. He smiled at them, playing with his hands softly.

 

“I am looking for the omega that I love and wish to mate with. I believe that he may have been kidnapped and sold. I just want to know if you have seen a blond, blue eyed omega. He would be muscular, a few inches shorter than me. He was an archer. His name is Clint. Have you seen any omega like this?”

 

“Clint?” the omegas all looked around at each other nervously.

 

“Please tell me anything that you know.”

 

“There is an omega fitting that description that traveled with one of Asgard's princes.” Loki spoke quietly. Clint said his Steve was the stable master. It seemed his Steve might be a big fat fibber. He would need to ferret him out before he told Clint his suspicions. “He has no bond mark, and shows only friendly affection to the dark haired prince. He talked of his being sold there and the prince's kindness to him.”

 

“Thank you. Phil, my castle steward, will show to some rooms where you can begin to recover. If you're in need of employment for the time being, you can find work here by asking him, and you will be paid for it.”

 

The omegas filed out. Loki peeked back over his shoulder at the prince. He looked truly distraught, despite knowing that his intended was still unbonded. At least, if he was a liar, it did not seem that Clint had received emotional lies. He better prepare for a meeting with that poor alpha. He was glad that Clint was back for him. No one should feel that way, and Loki had seen far too many omegas with that expression on their faces.

 

**~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~- Steve -~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~**

 

Steve flung his shield at the moving practice dummies that Tony had designed. He was too late! It had all been for nothing. Clint was with another alpha! He would never have that sweet omega in his bed again, and Clint was the only omega worth having.

 

He sagged to his knees, leaning his weight on his shield as what he had learned sank in deeper. The raven haired omega that Tony tried to play twenty questions with ~~\--~~ the omega should have hit him ~~\--~~ had said that Clint had not bonded to the prince. But he belonged to him, and if he could not persuade Asgard to agree with the proposal and be part of the alliance to end this brutal system, Clint would be taken away. And he would have to go to war with Asgard to rescue him.

 

“Steve.” Two warm arms engulfed him, and Bucky sank to his knees beside him. The beta tucked his nose into his neck, rubbing the small bite mark Clint had left.

 

“We'll find him.”

 

“The omegas said he was with a prince. I knew he was with him based on our intelligence. But it is one thing to know and another to have to see it. We'll have to go to war if they try to take him away against his will. I don't think he'll even know me.”

 

“He's going to be thrilled with this new body, Steve. You've lost your senses if you think that would disappoint him. Check you out!” Bucky slid a hand down and cupped the alpha's ass. “Tight round buttocks, glorious biceps, broad chest.”

 

“Buck.”

 

“What?” Bucky asked. “As adorable as you were when you were containing all that fiery indignation in a ninety pound body, you are pure sex appeal now. He loved every second of the ninety pounds, and now he is going to revel in every second of the two hundred fifty. I know I enjoy your new muscles.”

 

“That's if I can get the Asgardians to agree with me.”

 

“Steve, you have a way with words. If anyone can end their harsh attitude toward omegas, it's you. Besides, they said it was Prince Loki who had him, right ~~\--~~ Loki is known for his desire to end the omega trade.”

 

“Thanks, Buck.”

 

“He loves you most of all, Steve. Besides, I'm sure he's looking forward to bonding with me. Who wouldn't look forward to that? Everyone knows of the pair of us, I've always been the attractive one.”

 

Steve snorted a little and pulled Bucky's shirt to the side to see his bond mark, the bite he left when his knot first appeared more than a year ago. They had talked for a long time about if Steve presented as an alpha or omega, the two of them bonding. He knew that Bucky helped him feel calm and soothed. A growl built in his throat as he thought about their bonding. It was shortly after Clint disappeared. Bucky had been with him when they realized something horrible had to have happened, and without being bonded, finding Clint would be ten times more difficult. He dragged the beta to his room, pushed him face down on the bed with strength he never knew he had. The beta squirmed until Steve slipped his fingers into the dark locks at the nape of his neck, holding him down as he tugged the other's trousers and underwear down to his knees. He asked if Bucky still wanted to be his beta, and Bucky had whimpered out a yes. Steve had stretched his tiny but rapidly strengthening body across Bucky's muscled back to mouth his neck while the beta pushed his ass up and back against Steve's cock.

 

Bucky took a deep sniff of the line of Steve's neck before pressing his lips to the pulse point and sucking. His nose rubbed back and forth against the underside of Steve's chin.

 

“I want you naked in my bed tonight.” Steve growled, pushing him off gently. “Ass up, slicked, and stretched after dinner.”

 

Bucky dropped a hand to palm over Steve's crotch, teasing the ties. He moaned and rutted once against Steve's thigh.

 

Whack.

 

Bucky whined as he withdrew from Steve.

 

“No coming without permission Buck.”

 

“I wasn't even—”

 

“HELP! PLEASE HELP ME!”

 

“Clint!” Steve was on his feet with Bucky behind him in an instant, racing toward the cries.

 

**~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~- Clint -~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~**

 

“Get away from me!” Clint was huddled in a corner with a large alpha pressing in closer to him. He pressed his ass back hard against the wall. He could feel the moisture from his slick soaking his pants. For some reason, he was going into some sort of preheat again after smelling that powerful whiff of apples in the changing area for combat training. “Steve kicked your ass last time, and he can beat you down again.”

 

“I let him win. You weren't even fertile then. Might not be now, but you're still beautiful and your hole is still needy. And he wasn't able to get the job done. Why don't you just turn around, stick that fine ass out and lean on the wall? Won't take long to pop a knot in your sweet—”

 

“Rumlow.” The growl was deep. As terrifying as it was, especially when Clint matched the growl with its enormous owner, Clint felt his body sag in relief as he smelled warm apples.

 

An enormous blond brute of an alpha, at least six feet tall with powerful muscles popping with strength, slammed into Rumlow.

 

“You son of a bitch.” The blond slammed Rumlow to the ground, wrestling the other alpha to his belly and pinning his neck. His fingers dug into flesh, surely leaving bruises.

 

Clint tipped his head back, submissively offering his neck to this powerful creature. He knew he liked a tiny alpha with the right personality, but this alpha was a whole new class of gorgeousness, and his scent was enough to make Clint swoon. With his growls and muscles and dominance, the alpha commanded submission.

 

“Clint, are you alright?”

 

“Bucky.” Clint breathed the name out like a prayer, reaching for the beta and tucking himself in close. “I'm so glad to see you.”

 

The beta crowded him gently into the corner, rubbing his hips and checking him over for injuries. Clint submitted to the touches, squirming only slightly when the beta's hand brushed over his wet backside.

 

“I just wanted to find Steve, and he jumped out at me. Told me that he would claim my ass and teach me my place.”

 

Big and gorgeous lifted Rumlow's head and slammed it into the floor at Clint's words.

 

Clint whimpered. He should not be attracted to that violence, but it was being committed in his defense. He squirmed and rubbed against Bucky. He had already chosen Steve.

 

“I want to go to Steve's room. It's safe there, and you can bring him to me.”

 

“Yeah,” Bucky whispered, nudging his chin. “And you can tell me where the hell you've been. You were supposed to be back a long time ago.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky brings Steve and Clint together. Clint sends Steve looking for an alpha. Loki learns who the blacksmith is, and that he has certain preferences from a delightful redhead who is his boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me longer than expected. Suddenly had way more on my plate than I thought I would. I will try to get the next chapter up more quickly.

Loki scowled as he wandered through the palace. Clint had told him that he would probably be in the stables or the kitchens to find his Steve. How little he knew his Steve. His Steve lived in the throne room. After searching both locations and finding no Clint, he was beginning to feel a little concerned.

 

“Hey.”

 

Loki rolled his eyes. The blacksmith again. That man was insufferable. He wanted to talk to Loki whenever he saw him. He had stopped him multiple times. He was disguised as a servant so he would be able to travel about the castle without attracting attention. For some reason, this idiot wanted to lavish him in attention.

 

“You're one of the omegas that the scarlet knight rescued, yes?”

 

“I've met the scarlet knight.” Loki tugged his green cloak about him more securely. “He was a fine, gentlemanly alpha, unlike you. You keep harassing me. Weren't you taught manners?”

 

“So you liked him?” The blacksmith asked, easing closer. His dark brown eyes were bright and crinkled at the corners.

 

Loki almost rolled his eyes. What was wrong with this buffoon? Nothing a good defenestration wouldn't fix. The scarlet knight flew through the air and rescued omegas from slavery. No omega would object to an alpha like him, but this goofy blacksmith was objectionable.

 

“He's amazing. Did you know that he's personally rescued more than three hundred omegas.”

 

“So you know him?” Loki asked, crossing his arms.

 

“You said you met him.”

 

“Well, he never raised his faceplate. So I have not seen the man behind the mask, as it were.” Loki crossed his arms.

 

“He's rather secretive. I've known him for years. I keep him in the best armor.”

 

“You enchanted the armor so it can fly?” Loki raised a brow at him. That powerful of a magician would be worth knowing.

 

“Yes, I can show you that and more. I have brains beyond your imagination.”

 

“You might put them to learning about proper hygiene.” Tony's body slumped a little, and Loki smirked. “Now, if you think you could introduce me to the scarlet knight, then we can talk.”

 

“What's wrong with me, Gorgeous?”

 

“Your informality for one. Your body odor for two. Your greed for three.”

 

“My greed?” Tony's brows shot up. “Why do you think I'm greedy?”

 

“The scarlet knight's weapons are fantastic. I'm sure you dig your fingers deep into his pockets. You might buy a bar of soap with your ill gotten gains. He does what is right and good. You do what is good for you.”

 

Loki felt a brief stab of pleasure at the soft whines he heard from the alpha as he left. Maybe the fool would leave him in peace. He really needed to find Clint and tell him that his Steve was a prince.

 

**~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~- CLINT -~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~**

 

Clint crawled around on the fancy bed, sniffing at it. It smelled like apples, like the alpha that saved him, and it made him feel safe even if he wanted to know the scent of his little buddy more than that monstrous alpha—no matter how delicious he was.

 

His dirty clothes caught his eye where they lay in a pile. Heat made his skin itch, and clothes only became soaked with his fluids making them sticky and uncomfortable. Besides, Steve would surely appreciate finding him ready for breeding. He clutched the note that he had written to Steve when he was lucid. He had wanted to be prepared. He did not think he could stand it if Steve refused him again. Steve's main objection was that he wanted them to talk. With any luck, his letter would inform the scrappy blond of Clint's hopes, and they would be shared. Bucky had been very gentle in his reassurances that Steve desired to talk to him about their being mated.

 

He flopped back, cocking his legs up like last time. He felt desperate as he remembered the way Steve sucked him off. He smiled as he stretched his arms above his head to wrap around pillows. He would make sure to reciprocate this time. He had stated quite plainly in the letter by his feet that he wanted to do so.

 

Soft footsteps came toward the room and Clint sat up quickly. Steve had always had quiet feet. He bowed his head, staring at the sheets. He should look entirely submissive to the alpha when he arrived. Steve was so dominant. Maybe Bucky would join them in bed. He had not considered it a possibility, but it would be intoxicating to watch Steve position Bucky and mount him. Maybe even spank him a little during it. Then Steve could do the same to him while Bucky watched.

 

“Clint.”

 

He looked up at the sound of his name and gasped.

 

“Bucky, you said you would bring STEVE!” He grabbed a blanket to cover his body with as the enormous alpha approached.

 

“Clint, this is Steve.”

 

Big and blond reached up and took his wrist. His other hand grabbed a handful of blanket and whipped it off Clint. He kissed the inside of his wrist on his pulse.

 

“Let go. My Steve is precious and tiny not gargantuan and gorgeous.”

 

The alpha sniffed at him cautiously, his face relaxed and soft at first. Suddenly a growl burst from his throat, and he lunged at Clint, shoving him down and running his nose over his neck.

 

“Let me up, Cave Alpha.”

 

The alpha snorted at him and snuffed more. Clint flushed as he realized that Muscles probably smelled Loki's synthetic alpha scent.

 

“You have an alpha?”

 

“Yes. Steve. I'm sorry I'm in the wrong room. Someone betrayed me.” He shot Bucky a withering look. To think he had just been fantasizing about Steve mounting him while Bucky watched. Bucky was not even loyal to Steve.

 

“Where's the alpha?” the stunning apple scented alpha asked, leaning down to snuff him some more.

 

Clint leaned back, pressing into the pillows as he bared his throat. He wanted Steve the stablemaster, but this alpha had a powerful and intoxicating aroma that just seemed to drain the fight from him. He should do what this alpha said. He couldn't even bother to think why this alpha was different than all the others. He was the only one that smelled so good that Clint wanted to shove his nose in his neck and never pull away. This alpha should be having him. He could think of no reason to resist.

 

“Right here.”

 

Blondie pulled back with large confused eyes.

 

“Where's the alpha?”

 

“You're the alpha.” Clint giggled as he splayed his legs invitingly. 

 

Blondie took another deep breath and jumped from the bed, heading to the door.

 

“Gotta find him. Gotta teach him a lesson.”

 

“Woah, Big Boy.” Bucky moved to stand in front of the door. “No reason to do anything rash.”

 

Blondie grabbed Bucky by the waist and carted him to the bed.

 

“Steve, put me down, now.”

 

Steve dropped the beta on the bed.

 

“Keep our omega safe. Gotta find that alpha.”

 

“Steve!”

 

Bucky glowered, scooting to the edge of the bed as the door was shut and locked from the outside.

 

“Steven Grant Rogers, you get your big alpha butt back here and unlock this door.”

 

**~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~- STEVE -~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~**

 

Steve ignored the beta. They were locked in his suite. They could have food delivered via the dumbwaiter, and there was running water. They would be just fine while he found this prince that thought it was okay to scent mark another alpha's omega. He tucked the chain with the key on it around his neck.

 

He took deep breaths to try to clear his head. He could not greet the other alpha with straight up aggression. It would only alienate him from the ideas Steve needed them to believe. Clint had been a victim of omega slavery. He had to ensure that it stopped permanently. Still, it was necessary to discuss Clint. If this alpha thought that he was property, he needed to know that Steve would fight for his omega. His breaths came heavily.

 

“My King?”

 

Steve turned to Tony. What did the blacksmith/crown prince want now? He was annoying.

 

“Walk with me.”

 

“I'm having a thought. The ball that you're throwing for your coronation. May I have permission to wear an old set of the scarlet knight armor, like one of the ones that is displayed in the throne room?”

 

“They're your suits, Tony. I told you that from the beginning. Few men could do the job you do, and I'm grateful for it. Come select one that pleases you now. I have need of a man in the throne room with me when I confront a blackguard.”

 

“Blackguard?” Steve growled at the hint of condescension in Tony's voice. The man liked to mock his vocabulary at times.

 

“A ruffian, miscreant alpha with no regard for omegas. He needs to understand that it's criminal to scent mark an omega against his or her wishes.”

 

“Don't get your knot twisted till you listen to what he says.” Tony followed behind him.

 

“Pick out the suit. Dugan, please fetch the youngest prince of Asgard. I have need to speak to them about a grave matter.” Steve lounged in his throne then. He needed to appear in complete control. Looking uptight would get him nowhere. They needed to see that he was a king, and he could negotiate.

 

Several moments later, a raven haired prince entered. He was lithe muscle, dressed in fine green velvet clothing accented with black leather and gold jewelry. Steve took a deep breath. Yes, the alpha that had scent marked Clint was present. This prince must be an alpha, though he smelled like an omega as well.

 

Steve felt his ire prick, and he did his best to swallow his temper and indignation. He was relieved that this alpha did not seem interested enough in Clint to bond with him. He just didn't see the purpose of scent marking an omega that did not mean enough to become a mate.

 

He closed his eyes taking a deep breath to calm himself. That alpha—and he could be nothing but an alpha—looked entirely nonchalant. He could not allow himself to lose his temper. War was not yet necessary.

 

“I know the laws of Asgard. I'm quite well educated.” Steve looked him over. “I know how alphas treat their omegas there, like brood mares. I will not tolerate that type of behavior in my kingdom. You may scent mark and mate omegas you buy there. I will imprison alphas who harm any omegas—not just ones that are precious to me.”

 

“I agree, your majesty, that this practice must be ended.”

 

“Then why does an omega reek of your scent? Why did you leave him to be assaulted by a scalawag?”

 

“Why's a scalawag on the loose in your kingdom, Sire?” Loki asked.

 

Steve leaped the stairs. He prowled back and forth across the front of the stairs to his throne, baring his teeth and shrugging his shoulders to show his size.

 

“He isn't. He has been incarcerated and will be put to death. That's the punishment. The only way to end a forced bond is the death of the alpha or omega. He attempted to force a bond on Clint, the omega you scent marked. The omega you purchased to shove your knot in. Now, you come in stinking of another omega. Does he mean nothing to you? How would you like an alpha to force a knot on you?”

 

The other prince's eyes widened as he backed away from the alpha. He looked like he expected something horrible to happen at any moment. Steve held himself still as the other backed away.

 

“Your Grace, I must speak with you.”

 

Steve turned a hard glower on Tony. He was in the middle of being sure that Loki understood that Clint was off limits in Lynbrook. He felt his eyes roll as well when Tony strode out from behind a pillar dressed as the scarlet knight.

 

He moved menacingly toward Tony.

 

“After all I have done for you, to help you atone for your part in the mess of the omega trade. You repay me by siding with the man who has been hurting the omega—” Steve stopped mid-sentence as the other prince stepped behind Tony and had a hand on the shoulder of his armor.

 

Loki had smashed his front to Tony's back and hidden his face behind Tony's shoulder. He seemed to be shuddering and trembling with fear. An alpha would not hide behind another alpha. He certainly would not attempt to share scents with one in moments of terror, and Loki appeared to be fighting panic.

 

“You're completely safe. No one is going to hurt you, but the king really needs you to talk to him. He's very upset that someone may have been assaulting his omega. Did the same alpha hurt you? We can help you, if you tell us.”

 

“Asgard.”

 

Steve stared at the visor as it lifted. Tony's eyes were hard.

 

“Not an alpha.” He mouthed at him.

 

A high pitched whine came from somewhere deep in Loki's throat.

 

“Yes, you're a prince. Why do you smell like an alpha and an omega?”

 

“I need to. I am from Asgard. I would be sold for some alliance if my father knew what I was. I made a potion to imitate an alpha's scent, and I wear it. There is no alpha. My father gave Clint to me. He thought that I should stop messing around with a brothel omega I let him think I loved but who was infertile. I had to keep Clint safe. I know he didn't like the scent, but if they thought he was unwanted, he might have been badly hurt. He said he loved a little alpha from Lynbrook, so I brought him back here to find the alpha. I did not know it was the future king who was interested in him.”

 

While he spoke, Loki curled down, pressing closer to the scarlet knight without looking at his face.

 

“Thank you for telling me. I apologize if I frightened you.” Steve gentled his voice. “If someone hurt Clint, I don't think my heart could take that level of pain. It was why I was so forceful with you.”

 

“Clint loves you very much. No other alpha will do for him. He spoke of you to me every day.”

 

Steve felt his heart warm at the words. Loki's shaking seemed to be subsiding.

 

“Are you okay if I step back?”

 

Loki reached for the knight's hand.

 

“Will you stay with me?”

 

“Of course. Come with me, Love. I'd like to get you somewhere a little less exposed.”

 

Steve breathed out a sigh as the pair left. Apparently, he would definitely have Prince Loki on his side politically. He would be sure to have him sit close. He had shared much correspondence with him about this idea since he sent out the proposal. He just never imagined that the prince was an omega.

 

**~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~- LOKI -~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~**

 

Loki clutched at the scarlet knight's arm as he was led to a spacious room, resplendent with pale golds accenting a mahogany canopy bed with large wine red curtains hanging from it. He tugged at one gauntleted hand, leading him toward the bed.

 

“Prince Loki, what do you think is going to happen?”

 

Loki whined, wondering what his body was doing. Other than demanding he never separate from his scarlet knight, he didn't understand the rest of what was itching him. This man had saved his life, and he wanted him from the moment he saw him using magic to save omegas.

 

“I want to touch your skin.”

 

“Well, the gauntlets—” Loki gasped in awe as he watched the gauntlets fold back and disappear. “retract.”

 

“I want to see your face. You do so much good for omegas.”

 

“Let's leave a little mystery, Honey.”

 

Loki scowled. He wanted to see the alpha's face. He had the most tantalizing aroma of molten metal. He rubbed his hands over the one exposed hand. It was rough and calloused. He flushed as he imagined these fingers sliding into his body as Clint had described his alpha doing. He had never let anyone touch him, and it was something he was beginning to realize that he wanted desperately.

 

“How can I kiss you?” Loki asked. He knelt up, directing the alpha to wrap an arm around his waist.

 

“Plant one right here.” The knight pointed to a thin line in the helmet clearly meant to be a mouth of sorts.

 

“No,” Loki said, tugging him forward. “Take off the suit and rest beside me.”

 

Bang!

 

Loki grabbed the knight, tugging him close. Was some other omega here? Did the scarlet knight have an omega already? Was he just humoring Loki? Loki pressed his neck to the cool line of metal meant to be a mouth as a red-headed woman barged into the room.

 

“Tony, there—” She stopped, raising a carefully shaped brow at him. “What are you doing? Take that damn thing off your face when you talk to me. I won't tolerate you rolling your eyes at me.”

 

Tony, the alpha was called, turned to her. Metal slid against metal. Loki wiggled close, sniffing more of the hot metal scent.

 

“He had a run in with an alpha when he was pre-heat, and he was super rattled. I brought him here to help him calm down, and his heat is getting worse. He just wants hugs.”

 

“Tony, he has a faded alpha smell. What do you think his alpha is going to do to you?”

 

“Pepper, he's a smart cookie. He designed a potion to make a synthetic alpha smell. There is no pine scented baboon. He's beautiful, and he smells like peppermint.”

 

Loki preened a little at the praise, and he rubbed against the alpha's metal covered back, wrapping his arms around his middle.

 

“Want to see your face.” He tugged at the alpha.

 

Tony, the scarlet knight, turned to him. Loki gasped, falling away and backing up for a minute. The annoying blacksmith. What the hell was he doing in the scarlet knight suit?

 

“See what happens when you deceive people. They don't like it. Look, Sweetie, we're happy to help you out with your heat, in a strictly non penetrating you kind of way.”

 

“Are you the scarlet knight?” Loki asked, grabbing a pillow and tucking it close to his chest. Was that why the blacksmith acted so familiar with him once he arrived at the castle? He wanted to bury his face and hide. He had spent so much time talking to the alpha the entire journey.

 

“Yes. I design and pilot the suit. I'm the prince of Winterforge.”

 

Winterforge. The name made Loki's skin crawl. Winterforge was the one place that might be worse than Asgard. King Howard Stark was insane when it came to trying to control omegas. He designed a truly vicious collar with open sides that allowed an alpha to bite an omega. It also tightened when they struggled and could tighten when they resisted their captors.

 

“He's the crown prince of Winterforge.”

 

Loki's hand snapped forward before he could stop, and he was pinching Tony's exposed face. His eyes darted to the window. It would be quite easy to throw him out it, if only his suit didn't enable flight.

 

“I left because I hated what my father was doing. I had to try to free omegas before worse could happen to them. That is why I became the scarlet knight. I don't believe in complacency. You have to fight back when you see something wrong, and Prince Steven has given me a chance for redemption. Someday, I hope to go back and change Winterforge, but it won't be for some time. I have much to atone for.”

 

Loki moved back into the bed. His words had the ring of truth. Tony eased back off the bed.

 

“I'm happy to just stand guard while you endure your heat or be your snuggle buddy. I'll do most anything you want. You just have to tell me. I knew you were an omega when we first met. You're very good at playing alpha, but I'm an expert at spotting omegas. It's easier to save one omega from being kidnapped than stop an entire slave train.”

 

Loki watched the armored alpha stand quietly at the foot of the bed, his bed most likely, that he was willing to relinquish to Loki, expecting nothing in return. He did not even ask Loki to think well of him. Maybe all his blathering and flirtation attempts had been poorly thought out, but he chose action at the very least. He had not seen an attractive omega and pined sadly for him. He approached and tried to convince the omega of his character.

 

“I don't want to be alone. Please stay with me.”

 

Tony flung himself onto the bed, crawling up it as bits of armor began falling off. He brushed them away, knocking them to the floor with raucous clanging.

 

“Whatever you want, Gorgeous. Pepper, I think this is him.”

 

Loki listened to the conversation over his head as he inched closer to Tony. He would have what he wanted and do what he wanted. The alpha would be hard pressed to dissuade himself from coming around to Loki's ideas of acceptable activities.

 

“Help me with my shirt.” Loki demanded, sliding close to Tony. He nuzzled the alpha's chin. “I'm so hot.”

 

Tony grinned at Pepper.

 

“Anthony Edward Stark, you will not take advantage of him.”

 

“No harm ever came from looking, Pepper. Besides, he must be hot. Sweat will dry on his skin and might cause irritation. This is part of caring for him.”

 

“You will not mount him or attempt any penetration until he pulls out of heat and I say so.”

 

Loki bristled at the bossy woman's tone. Who did she think she was, making decisions for him and his alpha?

 

“You're not the boss of him. He's a prince.”

 

“Who still needs a nanny to remind him that he needs to go to bed at a decent hour and eat healthy meals.” The Pepper woman had jammed her hands down on her hips. “And you should ask Tony to explain some of our preferences to you if you think he might be the alpha you're looking for. He's quite different from alphas you're used to in Asgard.”

 

“Good. I loathe Asgardian alphas. He should have sweets if he wants.”

 

“I knew I liked you. You're bossy.” Tony murmured as he snuggled up to Loki. “He's perfect.”

 

Loki snuggled around Tony, tucking him in to his chest. He rubbed his cheek on the alpha's dark hair. This could be alright. It wasn't how he thought of an alpha behaving, but it was nice. He had a prince of a place that needed change, and that prince wanted it to change.

 

“Pepper, we're going to need food, and I can't risk leaving him alone. Apparently there are scalawags here that would hurt a sweet omega in heat. Steve locked one up today.”

 

“Scalawags?”

 

“Verbatim what the king spoke in my presence.”

 

“If I go to get food for the three of us and come back to find either of you stripped bare, your ass if going to take the punishment.”

 

Loki lifted his head at this.

 

“You'll find that I am Tony's boss, and that's the way he likes it.” She departed with a slight flourish, and Loki turned to the alpha.

 

“You are punished by your beta?”

 

“Yes, and I'm hoping to find an omega who would not mind punishing me either.”

 

This alpha was becoming more and more interesting. Loki was going to enjoy this. Maybe the alpha was more twisted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well—Bucky told me about something. He called it spitroasting. He said I could have my belly filled from both sides. I would like to try this. But I also want you—to open me with your tongue while Bucky sucks me, maybe. I also want to take both of you inside me till you both fill my hole and then you bite my neck together. I also want to have Bucky sucking me and me sucking him while I watch your cock pierce him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM scene. Spanking. Punishment. Safe Word used. Discussion following what caused the discomfort, and aftercare.

Clint sighed as he wiggled in the middle of the bed.

 

“Bucky, what happened to Steve?” He flinched back when Bucky slammed his fist into the door. "Don't hurt your hand."

 

“The righteous indignation finally exploded and that big blond alpha was the result. I swear that's Steve. Ask him anything you want when he gets back. What happened to you, Clint? We've been distraught over you. Steve especially.” Bucky paced in front of the door, clenching and releasing the fist. "My hand is a long story, but don't worry. It's fine. We can talk about it later."

 

Clint shivered, staring at the appendage. How could he have hit that heavy wooden door and felt no pain? It would be a damn good story, but he needed to find out more about his Steve.

 

“When I went to tell my brother and family my plans, they smelled Steve on me. I never guessed that an offer had been made for me. They tied me up and slapped me around, calling me names, all the way to the Asgard's palace. When I got there, I was given to a prince who expressed admiration for my performance the year prior. Prince Loki—he's a good man, and I'm grateful to him—he never tried to force anything on me. He told me that he would do all in his power to return me to the alpha I love.”

 

Bucky nodded, snuggling down on the bed.

 

“What really happened to Steve? He seems different.”

 

“This isn't your fault, but your disappearance drove him a little over the edge. What do you know about bonding?”

 

Clint flushed, looking toward the door. He knew he wanted to be bonded to that big hunk of alpha if that was really what happened to his little buddy. Steve had gone from the cutest and most adorable alpha in the world to the sexiest, most muscular, and stunning alpha. He would have been as happy with the skinny, adorable, plucky version, but that hunk of muscle—no omega would turn it down. He was alpha perfection. His power. His muscles. His rich, slightly deepened voice. His kind eyes.

 

“I know that when an alpha marks his beta and omega, they bond to him and it's good. Bonded omegas understand what their alpha is feeling and know how to help him when he is distressed.”

 

“Yes, you've heard about bonding from omegas. Did they say nothing of bonding to their alpha?”

 

“What's the difference?” Clint asked. He shifted closer to Bucky. Bucky had Steve's mark on his neck. He reached out and touched it. It was beautiful, and he hoped Steve would decorate his neck the same way soon. “Why haven't you bonded with me? You said that you wanted to as soon as I got back.”

 

“Steve prefers us to bond as a group, as do I. It's something worth waiting for and talking about.”

 

“But you and he—”

 

“Yes, a complete bond with me is all that has been holding him together since you left. You accidentally broke his scent gland when you gave him a hard nip. He left temporary marks all over your neck. When you broke his skin, you initiated a bond with him. Because he wanted a bond with you, it took.”

 

Clint eased back. He had a partial bond with Steve. How was that possible? Shouldn't he have recognized it?

 

“Oh...oh...” Tears welled in Clint's eyes as it crashed over him. That was why Big Blond's scent was so relaxing. That was why he didn't feel ill when they had been cuddling. “I want Steve. Why didn't I know him? I should've known.”

 

“Hey, he looks different. He smells different. When he puffs up, everybody notices because he's the alpha. Just be good to him when he gets back.”

 

“I want to make it up to Steve. I love him, and I want him to be happy.”

 

Clint nodded. He clutched his letter in his hand again. He would give it to Steve. Steve needed to bond with him. He wanted to be with Steve forever.

 

“Clint, we have a lot to talk about before Steve gets back. He is going to want to wait to discuss his preferences with you more, but I want you to have an idea of what we like. You can like what you like, and we'll always accommodate you. I can provide for Steve's more dominant needs. I enjoy it.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Clint asked, feeling perplexed as he settled on the pillows.

 

“Steve is a kinky alpha. I'm sure you noticed how hyper-dominant he becomes when aroused and especially as he approaches rut. He loves extreme submission, and from watching you two together, I know that you enjoy submitting to him as I do.”

 

Clint nodded, remembering how good it felt to have Steve teasing his ass and ordering him not to come.

 

“Knowing that he'll take care of me is a big deal. He'll take care of you too. I want to show you how we found it easiest to express what we wanted and liked.” Bucky reached into a drawer and pulled out two rolls of parchment. “It took some time to figure it out, and we've tried things since. We amend it as we discover more that we are interested in trying. Writing it out was my idea after we had a rough time during a rut. Steve ached hard after that, and I couldn't stand to have him beating himself up. I wanted you to see things I like. We're going to want you to write up one of these too.”

 

Clint took the roll of parchment from Bucky, tucking a blanket around his hips as he rolled to his belly. What could be so important that he and Steve would want it written out?

 

**~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~- Steve -~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~**

 

Steve took a deep breath as he reached the door to his chambers. Tears picked his eyes at the thought of going back in to an omega that bonded to him and could no longer recognize him. Had Howard become more devious with Stane working beside him? Had they found a way to force omegas to forget the scents of the alphas they chose? This had to end, even if there was no way to help Clint know him. The clicking of the lock undoing seemed as interminable as waiting for the door to open.

 

Bucky shoved his way out to the hallway, clutching Steve's arm as he shut the door.

 

“Bucky, I want to be with Clint even if he doesn't remember me.” Steve reached for the door handle with a growl.

 

“I know.” Bucky grabbed Steve and kissed him slowly, easing him down to sit on a chair in his living area.

 

“Bucky.” Bucky knelt between Steve's thighs, pressing to his chest. “He wants to leave, doesn't he?”

 

“No.” Bucky kept his tone soft and soothing as his hands drifted to Steve's face. “He definitely wants to stay. I just wanted to prepare you and see if you still want to have the fantasy reunion that we've talked about for the last six months. After convincing him that you were Steve, which embarrassed and thrilled him, he immediately shoved a letter at me. He wants to bond with us just as he told me six months ago. He's written his feelings out.”

 

“Bucky, he hasn't agreed to any of this.”

 

“Yes, he has, and that is part of what he wanted to incorporate into this. He has agreed to what we want for our bonding, and he's interested in learning more about other aspects we enjoy before making decisions on any of them. But our omega has quite the list of kinks that we share.”

 

Steve wrapped his arms around the beta and growled softly. Bucky had done this for him. He had shown a list of his sexual preferences to Clint and explained the whole business of it all to him. He did it to give Steve less a fantasy and more the reality of his desires now that Clint was back. He and Bucky had talked often about what they would both like to do with Clint when they had him back. Steve handling the people who hurt his omega while Bucky helped him relax and prepare for a night of passion and punishment had been their consensus every time.

 

“I'm a lucky alpha. What did I do to deserve you?”

 

“This.” Bucky slid his hands over his alpha. “I love you. Now...our omega is lonely, but I didn't want you to be caught offguard. So come in as soon as you're ready. We're quite eager to greet our alpha.”

 

Bucky gave him a lingering kiss before flouncing back to the bedroom. He heard a few soft words between the beta and omega but couldn't distinguish them. He wondered if he was ready for this. He thought about it for so long. He eased to the door of his bedroom, taking the handle.

 

“Steve?” Clint wiggled on the bed with Bucky rubbing his nose to the blond's neck over his scent gland to stimulate and relieve the omega of his partial heat. “Is that you?”

 

Steve nodded as he shut the door, staring as Clint dropped the blanket. His eyes almost crossed. Talking about seeing Bucky and Clint sexually interacting was arousing, but this would kill him.

 

Clint was just as beautiful today as he remembered every day of their past. He was naked with his knees spread while Bucky half cupped his balls while squeezing the base of his cock. Bucky was saving that for him. Clint looked frustrated and hot as he tried to withdraw and thrust against Bucky's hand.

 

“The beta is cruel, Steve.”

 

WHAP!

 

“I've been saving his come for you, and he has been rather bratty about it. With your permission, he'll explain his transgressions to you, Alpha, and why handprints decorate his gorgeous ass.”

 

“Bucky, what are you doing?” He moved forward to cup Bucky's face nervously. Surely the brunette remembered when Steve had frightened him so.

 

“What he's agreed to, Love.”

 

“Show me.” Steve said, staring at his loves as they wiggled in the middle of his bed.

 

Bucky handed him a folded piece of paper and the third roll of parchment from their drawer. Steve eased down, reading the letter from Clint. All his tensions melted away with the words. His face slackened with relief and pleasure as he read Clint telling him how much he longed to bond with him and how he hoped when he went into heat and Steve felt the same, that it would cease to be a wish and become reality.

 

“Considering what we've always discussed about our sweet, tight assed omega and our earlier conversation, I thought you might enjoy seeing something delicious when you finished punishing the people who took him away. Clint has had some trouble obeying, and I've corrected him, Sir.”

 

Clint whimpered as he was turned around. Bucky traded hands on Clint as he went. He slid his right hand between the blond's thighs, causing them to spread as he re-tightened the firm grip at the base of Clint's dusky red cock. He tugged the balls and cock back between Clint's thighs as his left hand pinned the blond's head to pillows.

 

“You can see the result is quite a lovely shade of pink. Tell Steve how you earned your marks.”

 

“When Bucky was gone,” Clint's voice slurred a little. “I fingered myself though he ordered me not to. I was thinking of you, Steve, how good it felt when you made me come on your tongue. I just wanted to be ready for you.”

 

“No, love. You just wanted to come when you were told to be good and wait,” Bucky reprimanded him.

 

“Forgive me.”

 

Clint whimpered, shifting to lift his ass as high as possible. Slick glistened between his cheeks, and Bucky leaned forward, touching his teeth to one mound.

 

“Steve, I want to bond with you. I want your knot—”

 

WHAP.

 

Clint cut off his babbling as Bucky pulled his hand away and slapped his ass.

 

“I told you the rules for our alpha. You speak if he says. If not, keep quiet.”

 

Steve felt elated by the shade of pink Clint's ass had become and that the omega lifted his ass back up for another slap even as he whimpered. He grabbed the scroll and rolled it open to look over the list of Clint's known kinks and everything he was curious about.

 

“You've been naughty. I don't know if you deserve my knot. Perhaps, Bucky as the better behaved of the two of you should be rewarded.”

 

Clint whined loudly at this. Steve thrilled to see more slick drip from his hole.

 

“Clean him with your tongue, Beta.”

 

Bucky pulled Clint's cheeks apart and swiped a finger to cleanse some slick and draw it to his mouth. Steve took Bucky's chin before it got there, twisting him to face his alpha.

 

“It seems that Clint is not the only one having trouble with directions. I said to use your tongue, Beta, not your fingers.”

 

Bucky's body rolled forward to rub against Clint.

 

“Perhaps the omega needs to see how his alpha will punish him to keep him better in line. Lean against the headboard and watch, Clint. I want there to be no surprises between us if you ever think to disobey me.”

 

Clint lifted from his presenting pose and turned to do as he was told.

 

“Bucky, take off your clothes. Move the footrest over here, and have your lovely ass face Clint when you take your position.”

 

Bucky bowed his head as he moved the furniture before taking his pants off and placing them on a chair. He leaned forward, placing his hands on the footrest and adjusting his stance so his feet were shoulder width apart and his ass thrust back. His cock hung full and heavy between his legs, displayed to the omega in the bed.

 

“Beta, what is your safeword?”

 

“Winter.”

 

“List your infractions.”

 

“I disobeyed your order, Alpha. You told me to use my tongue, and I used my hand instead.”

 

Steve stared at the way Bucky held his ass high and head low. The vision of seeing Clint and Bucky together, waiting for punishment filled his mind a moment. Later. They had the rest of their lives together.

 

“What else?”

 

Bucky trembled, and Steve reached a hand out to palm the beta's ass. A soft whimper came from the bed, and Steve peeked over to see Clint's hands fisted in the covers and his cock leaking streams of precome on his belly as he rubbed his ass back against the bed.

 

“I was told to be ass up, and slicked for you when you came to our chambers this evening. Instead, I thought it more fun to have Clint slick and ready for you.”

 

“That is true, and the circumstance of our reclaiming our omega is cause for that to escape you. It doesn't mean you don't deserve punishment for it, but in my generosity and pleasure at having our love returned, I will reduce that portion.”

 

Bucky nodded.

 

WHAP.

 

“What do you say for my generosity?”

 

“Thank you, Sir.” A pink mark blossomed against Bucky's milky skinned bottom.

 

“You have another infraction. Tell me what it is, or I can warm your backside until you remember. And if you orgasm, you can wear the cage tomorrow.”

 

A whimper like music to his ears came from Clint.

 

“I think Clint likes the idea of seeing you properly caged. Do you like that idea Clint?” Clint nodded and bounced a little. “Would you like a closer look, Love?” Clint nodded. “Come to the foot of the bed. I want your ass in the air and your thighs spread and your chest on the bed.”

 

Clint almost leaped to the end of the bed.

 

“We're waiting to hear your last infraction, Beta.”

 

Steve reached out and caressed Clint's hair as the omega wiggled his hips in slow circles. He leaned down and kissed Clint tenderly on the mouth before running his hands over the muscular back.

 

“I've missed you, Sweet Love. We shall bond once this uppity beta has learned his place if that's your wish.” Clint nodded rapidly. “Is there anything that would make our bonding special to you? You may ask for it. You've obeyed my orders perfectly. I wish to reward you.

 

“I don't know how to choose.”

 

“Tell me your mind, and perhaps we can compromise.” Steve eased down on the bed, lifting Clint from his pose and directing the omega to curl in his lap. Tears rose in his eyes as he leaned his forehead into Clint's neck. The omega could ask anything, and Steve would give it—even if Clint wanted to come within him, something Bucky had asked for if Steve wished to experience penetration.

 

“Well—Bucky told me about something. He called it spitroasting. He said I could have my belly filled from both sides. I would like to try this. But I also want you—to open me with your tongue while Bucky sucks me, maybe. I also want to take both of you inside me till you both fill my hole and then you bite my neck together. I also want to have Bucky sucking me and me sucking him while I watch your cock pierce him.”

 

Steve pressed a finger to Clint's lips.

 

“You've thought of these actions often since our separation?”

 

Clint nodded, wiggling and twisting his hands in Steve's clothes.

 

“I see no reason why you should not have your desires, my lovely obedient one. I don't know that they can all happen for our bonding, but during my next rut, I think we can work on your list.” Steve kissed Clint's throat sweetly. “Think if there is one thing you desire most. If there is not, you may have as long as you desire to select your reward. Before your reward, I must see if this beta knows his infraction and punish him for it.”

 

“Thank you, Alpha.” Clint rubbed in his neck and licked the bond mark.

 

Steve contracted around the omega, clutching him protectively for a moment.

 

“Well, Beta. Explain your infraction.”

 

“I performed actions out of order.” Bucky whimpered, hanging his head lower. “You commanded me to be naked before moving furniture. Forgive me, Alpha.”

 

“Very good. You will earn my forgiveness, Bucky. How do you earn it?”

 

“Submitting to your correction, Alpha.”

 

“How many hits have you earned, Buck?”

 

“Through my disobedience, I have earned twenty four slaps from your hand and six strikes from the crop.”

 

Steve moved over, bending down to look at Bucky.

 

“The crop?”

 

Bucky nodded, “On my crack, Sir, to help me remember that when you say my hole is to be slicked that I am not to forget no matter the cause for celebration.”

 

Steve slid his fingers through the dark hair, wrenching Bucky's face up.

 

“Watch yourself in that mirror.” He pointed to a full length mirror beside the closet door. “Take your punishment well, so I need not add to it. Your eyes don't move from your face. Clint, you will watch his spanking from the bed, but when I get the crop, you will move to watch his face directly.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Bucky, what is your safeword?”

 

“Winter for full stop.”

 

“If you need a break?”

 

“Star.”

 

“If you're content?”

 

“Ready to comply.”

 

“Good. Perfect, Bucky.”

 

“You know your rules for spankings. Recite them.”

 

“I am to count each hit, Alpha, and I am to thank you for your dedication to correcting my misbehaviors.”

 

“And at the end of your spanking?”

 

“We kiss and hug. You forgive my transgressions against your authority.”

 

“Excellent, my lovely Beta.”

 

Steve moved to the side so Bucky's ass was in full position for Clint to see it. Clint had curled up in a ball at the foot of the bed and was watching.

 

“Clint, if you become uncomfortable, what are your safe words?”

 

“Shoot for continue. Arrow for a break. Target for stop.

 

Steve nodded to Clint, stroking his hair and kissing his forehead. He had the best submissives an alpha could.

 

“Bucky, how are you?”

 

“Ready to comply, Alpha.”

 

“Clint, how are you?”

 

“Shoot.”

 

**~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~- Clint -~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~**

 

WHAP!

 

Clint jerked a little on the bed at the noise.

 

“Clint, are you alright?”

 

“Noise startled me,” he said, staring at the mark on Bucky's rear. He licked his lips, imagining the color that Bucky's ass was going to be after twenty three more strikes.

 

“Are you ready to continue?” Steve's voice was gentle, and he knelt to look into Clint's eyes.

 

Clint nodded.

 

“Use your words, Love.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

Bucky's body swayed forward a little, but he returned to position.

 

“One. Thank you, Alpha.”

 

WHAP! WHAP! The slaps fell with no rhythm, and Clint noticed that Steve started with less power and peppered the blows over Bucky's backside without switching between sides evenly. Both sides got the same number, but Bucky had no way of knowing which side the alpha would hit. His moan transformed to a soft sob on the thirteen hit. Looking in the mirror, Clint could see tears streaming down the beta's face, but he continued to watch himself and thank Steve for each blow.

 

WHAP!

 

“Twe-Twenty-four. Thank you, Alpha.”

 

Steve slid a hand over Bucky's back, and cooed to him.

 

The soft tones of Steve's voice helped soothe Clint as much as Bucky.

 

“You've done so well, Bucky. I'm proud of you. Taking it so beautifully for me. You kept in position and you never missed count. You're an amazing Beta. I'm lucky to have you.”

 

Seeing Bucky's sobs slow and ease back to the occasional sniffle was good.

 

“How are you, Bucky?”

 

“Ready to comply, Sir. Ready to comply.”

 

“Clint, I am going to get the crop. Bucky, you know the position for the crop. Both of you be in place when I return.”

 

Clint nodded, sliding off the bed carefully and trying to ignore the damp sheets and the stickiness between his cheeks. He moved to Bucky, dropping to his knees on a plush rug. He cupped the beta's face in his hands, lifting it. His eyes were a little glassy. He was gorgeous like this, and Steve had been incredible. More slick dribbled from his hole at the thought of Steve doing the same to his bottom if he was naughty. He kissed the tear tracks on the other male's face.

 

“Did you like that, Clint?” Bucky slurred a little, trying to twist the footrest around. “Can you help me?”

 

Clint nodded, kissing Bucky's face some more as he helped the slightly zonked male turn it so he was able to lay on his belly across it. Bucky rocked his hips a little against it and moaned.

 

“Don't come. You'll get in trouble.” He kept his voice soft as he heard Steve returning.

 

“Pressure feels so good.” Bucky slurred, slipping his hands behind him. He pulled his cheeks apart to display his hole.

 

Clint gushed a little at such wanton submission. Was Steve going to whip the beta's hole? He mentioned wanting to see it. His cock spurted precome, and he shoved a hand between his legs to squeeze off any more flow.

 

“I hope my subs are behaving.”

 

Clint gazed up at the dominant creature and felt his breath catch. Steve had removed his shirt. He let out a few soft whines at Steve. He was glorious, barefoot and holding a crop.

 

“Clint, how are you doing?”

 

“Is Bucky okay? He's all strange.” Clint kept stroking the silky dark hair and kissing Bucky. “He's all floaty.”

 

Steve dropped down, instantly sliding his hands over Bucky's body while the beta cooed, holding completely still.

 

“Bucky, are you okay?” Steve lifted Bucky's face to look in his eyes. “Are you down, Bucky?”

 

Bucky nodded.

 

“Ready to comply, Alpha.”

 

“Clint, this happens to Bucky when I punish him. He enjoys the pain deeply, and he slips into a place where it all seems to melt with pleasure. That's how he puts it. Are you uncomfortable with this? Do we need to take a break?”

 

“I don't know how he is.”

 

“I'm asking how you are, Love. May I touch you?” Steve reached a hand out to Clint as he stroked over Bucky's back.

 

“Where's the crop? My hole—”

 

“Arrow.” Clint whispered, feeling a tinge of guilt at pausing.

 

“Clint...” Bucky squirmed around, dropping his hold on his cheeks to look at him. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry.”

 

Clint nodded, leaning into Steve's touch. He wiggled close, keeping his hands on Bucky's back. He rubbed him softly up and down. Bucky pushed into Clint's hands.

 

“Bucky.” Steve leaned forward and pressed his lips to Bucky's as the beta leaned forward and sighed. “All is forgiven. Stand up when you can.” He draped against Bucky, sliding his arms around him lovingly.

 

Clint pressed close to him, snuggling the beta and nosing at the alpha. He whined softly.

 

“Hey, Clint, what happened? Are you okay?”

 

Clint nodded. “I'm fine, but you were strange. I thought something bad could happen to you. I want you to be happy.”

 

“Clint, I need to go to the main room and bring some food back. I want you both to eat a little and get some fluids. Can you help Bucky to the bed and hold him while I do that?”

 

Clint nodded, hugging Bucky and tugging him gently to the bed. Bucky climbed in and curled around at the top of the bed. Clint snuggled him hard.

 

“I should have thought to say something about the floaty place I go to when I know that I've been good for Steve. I'm sorry, Clint. I'm sorry.” A few tears trickled from Bucky's eyes.

 

“Hey Bucky. Clint.” Steve placed a tray, loaded with cut up fruit, cheese, thin slices of meat, and chocolate covered cookies with a pitcher of milk on the bed in front of them. He stroked each face, leaning in to kiss them. “You were both incredible. You did a wonderful job for me. I'm so happy to have you.”

 

“But you didn't finish.” Clint tipped his head down sadly. Bucky had been fine, and he made their fun stop.

 

“You used your words, Love. That's the most important thing you can do for us. We learned it the hard way, and we're lucky that you were so quick to say you needed a break when you did. That's exactly what you should do, always. You were perfect and on your first time, Love.”

 

Clint whimpered, trying to press between them for more contact.

 

“I still want to bond with you both.”

 

“And we still want you to bond with us, but we all should take a break right now, Love. Can you eat something for me? If you want something different, I'll ring the kitchens and have it sent up immediately.”

 

Clint plucked up a strawberry and took a tiny nibble off the end.

 

“Good job, Clint. Bucky, I want you to eat something as well.”

 

Bucky nodded, taking up a thin slice of turkey as he curled into the omega beside him. Clint tucked down against them, nibbling more of the strawberry as he noticed Bucky grabbing a piece of cheese after his second slice of meat. He rubbed into Bucky's chest.

 

Steve petted each of them in turn, leaning in close to kiss the sides of their faces. Clint felt more of his nerves soothe each time Steve leaned toward Bucky and himself for nuzzling. Bucky would lean forward for cheek rubbing and neck kisses then cuddle back against Clint when Steve withdrew to watch them again.

 

“Are you ready to talk about what happened, Clint?” Steve asked, petting his hair as he pressed to Bucky.

 

Clint shook his head, pressing down close to the beta and popping a cherry in his mouth.

 

“Is there anything Stevie can get for you?”

 

“Chocolate cake with ice cream.”

 

“I'll be right back, Love.”

 

**~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~- Bucky -~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~**

 

Clint nodded, curling more around Bucky and eating a slice of apple. Bucky rubbed at the omega comfortingly as he demolished the bowl of fruit before hiding his face in Bucky's stomach. He needed something more substantial than all that sugar. He needed some meat and cheese.

 

“Doll, I have a fun idea.” Bucky rubbed Clint enough to get him to look up. “Steve'll appreciate it too once he gets back.”

 

Clint shifted enough to look up at Bucky. Bucky smiled softly at him, holding up a bit of cheese wrapped chicken.

 

“You start at one end. I start at the other. When we get to the middle, well.” Bucky winked at Clint as he wiggled around, climbing onto Bucky's hips.

 

Bucky put one end of the food in his mouth, leaning toward Clint. Clint grabbed a huge bite, tucking it into his cheeks as he chewed and found Bucky's lips.

 

“You make the next one.”

 

Clint picked up a thin slice of ham and rolled it into shape. Bucky smirked as Clint took one end and offered him the other. Bucky nibbled his side slowly, watching Clint eat as quickly as he could to get to Bucky's lips. Together they finished up the last of the meat and cheese before easing back.

 

“What happened, Doll? I'm so proud of you for using your pause word when you needed a break. Steve and me both. But we can't make it better till you tell us what happened to concern you.”

 

Clint worried at his lip, settling in to rest his cheek on Bucky's shoulder and stare at the bond mark on his neck. He rubbed Clint's back gently, encouraging him to relax more.

 

“I got scared for you.”

 

“What scared you, Doll? Was it the way I was acting?”

 

Clint nodded.

 

“Well, I have a funny head. It's not bad. I just go to a very happy place when I have Steve punishing me. It feels amazing, and all I want is to keep making him happy.”

 

“You changed. You weren't you. You looked how I feel when I'm in heat. I didn't want anyone to hurt you or force you to do anything you didn't want.”

 

“Oh, Doll. I love you. You're good to worry about me, and if it concerns you, Steve and I can play hard like that when you aren't there. We both want you to be happy and comfortable. That's what this afternoon and your list was all about, remember?” Bucky rubbed Clint.

 

What a sweet and loving omega. He was worried for Bucky not being able to make a choice. Bucky gave Steve a hard glare when the alpha entered. He raised a hand to wave him back. If Clint got distracted, he might clam up. He had to keep the omega talking to figure out how to make him more comfortable with what happened.

 

“Here's the other part. It's going to sound weird. It may even seem difficult to believe. But I think you got a taste of the secret.” Bucky paused, waiting for Clint to look up at him. He smiled softly when he saw bright blue eyes peeping at him. “Subs are in charge. I was completely in control of the situation. So were you.”

 

Clint's nose wrinkled up like he clearly didn't believe Bucky.

 

“What happened when you said 'arrow?'”

 

“You both stopped and tried to comfort me.” Clint rubbed up and down his arm, before kissing under his chin.

 

“Yeah. You used your word to say that you needed a break. You made what scared you stop. You see how I snapped out of it when you needed me. Steve has always done the same for me. Never be afraid to use 'arrow' or 'target.' We have those words so we know that we are safe and consenting.”

 

“You're not mad at me for stopping things?”

 

“No. We'll never be angry at you for stopping something that made you uncomfortable or frightened or just overwhelmed. It happens. I've had to stop Steve before, and he's stopped for me when he became concerned. If it would help to talk to a submissive not in our bond, we know a great one who helped us out before. He would love to talk to you about any kink you have. He has tried it all.”

 

“You're really not upset?”

 

“We're really proud of you. You did exactly what you're supposed to. Second, when I get all funny and floaty like that, I'm happy. It's a good kind of high from knowing that my alpha and dominant is pleased with me. If Steve has punished me and praises me after I take it, it's all for me. He loves spanking me too, but it's for me. I can't help feeling floaty, but I also never forget my words, Winter, Star, and Ready to comply. If I was being spanked and I wanted it to end because it was too much, I would say Winter. What would Steve do?”

 

“He would stop because you said your word.”

 

“And?” Bucky prompted, “What did we do when you used your word?”

 

“You stopped because I was upset.”

 

“And you used your words. We always stop for our words. That's the point of having them.”

 

Clint nodded, snuggling back into Bucky.

 

“Will I ever go to that place?”

 

“You might or you might not. We won't know for sure until you are in that place, and what sends me to my happy place might be totally different from what sends you. I get a little floaty from punishment, but it's the praise that knocks my breath out.”

 

Bucky kissed his temple a little, hoping that Clint relaxing would ease his guilt. He could see why the omega had been upset. If he had never seen someone in that floaty place, it would be disconcerting.

 

“Do you want to know a secret?” Clint nodded. “Steve stopped everything the first time that I went floaty on him too. It took a lot of convincing that I was okay for it again. I had to get the another dominant to talk to him, but it all worked out.”

 

Clint traced the lines of his abdominals, seeming to be trying to think about what was said.

 

“Where's my cake?”

 

“Steve, where is that cake we wanted?”

 

Steve bounced into the room and was on the bed in front of them in three seconds. He held out the large slice of cake.

 

“Steve, can we share the cake?” Clint asked, reaching for Steve. “I feed you, and you feed me. Like our picnics.”

 

Steve nodded, smiling bright as the sun. He pierced the cake gently and held a bite out to Clint.

 

“Bucky too.” Clint pointed to the other man and stroked his hair.

 

“Of course, Bucky will eat some too.” Steve nodded as Clint took his bite.

 

“I think we got it all worked out, Steve. Clint was scared that what he was seeing was like some sort of heat, and I've explained to him the difference.” Bucky accepted a bite of cake.

 

Steve raised a brow at them.

 

“In his heat, he has no power to consent. I am aware and cognizant of how to make things stop whenever I want, not overwhelmed by the biological imperative to breed. I'm very happy in that place, but if it makes him uncomfortable, we can reserve that for when it's the two of us.”

 

“Have you asked him if he wants to try again?”

 

“My ass is not taking another twenty-four spankings. I had my kiss and hugs and I was forgiven.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes as Bucky leaned back, smirking as he draped Clint across him.

 

“Yes. I meant would—”

 

“Ask Clint. I'm not your messenger just because I'm your beta.”

 

“Clint, would you want to see Bucky in subspace again?”

 

“I would like it...not tonight though...maybe when we're bonded. Not seeing what gets him there. But just watching him while he is?”

 

“We can work with that, Doll.”

 

“I really want to bond.”

 

“Yes, I do as well,” Steve whispered leaning close to them. “But I think we should relax the rest of this night. We can bond tomorrow, perhaps. I need to know that you are both settled here.” He placed his hand over his heart.

 

Bucky smiled at the blond. Steve was the best alpha they could have.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You want me to make sure it's not drugged?” Tony asked, taking a sip. “Delicious and completely poison and drug free.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly, Loki/Tony scene with a little plot for spice. Yes, I like to interrupt the characters when they clearly would prefer not to be.

Loki flushed, shoving his fingers through his hair. He had never felt this warm, not since his first heat which had been his last heat. He knew better than to try to be an omega in Asgard's palace. He panted softly where he rested on Tony's bed.

 

Tony had let him rest in his lap with his arms wrapped around him. The alpha had stroked his hair and spoken softly to him, making no move toward more sexual contact. He even stopped Loki when the omega tried to reach into his pants.

 

“I really want to touch you.”

 

“I know, but before you got the hormone whammy and realized that I'm your hero, you really wanted to gut me.”

 

“If you had just said that you were the Scarlet Knight, I would have accepted your attentions.”

 

“Honesty isn't always my thing.”

 

“Another trait we share.” Loki said, petting the powerful thigh. Tony must be quite strong to wear the armor and enormously intelligent to have woven in the magic to let him blast his enemies and fly.

 

“Pepper said she was your boss, yet you are the prince. You will inherit a throne.”

 

“Yes, outside, I am in charge of the relationship. But I know that in here, I belong to Pepper.”

 

“In here?”

 

“When it comes to our sex, I don't want the power. I want someone else to take charge. When I step out of bounds, I want her to take me in hand and punish me as she sees fit. I revel in being able to know that I don't have to be in charge. I don't have to command. I can make her happy simply by obeying her. When I take her punishments, I feel good. I know that she feels better about what she can't control, like my need to be the scarlet knight. She understands, but if I am reckless, I know that my ass is going to be warmed appropriately for it.”

 

“What about me?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Loki played with a loose thread along the seamline of Tony's trousers.

 

“You have indicated your desire to engage in a sexual relationship with me.”

 

“Woah, that isn't exactly what the offer was. We want to court you. We want you to be our omega. We don't just want you for your money or your magic or your body. We want to know if we want you for you—who you are as an omega. I like you. I know that I could love you. I don't know if you and Pepper are a good fit, and she and I have been planning to bond for some time. We're just waiting to find the right omega. I hope that it'll be you.”

 

Loki twisted and wiggled, trying to get closer to Tony's lap. The prince of Winterforge wanted to court him. How would it be possible? He could not be courted by an alpha in Asgard. They would kill Tony as an aberration if he refused to reveal himself as an omega. Being an omega in Asgard could not happen for him. He had too many people who would want him. His father would surely sell him to the highest bidder. Being with Tony seemed perfect, but if Thor found out what he was doing, Tony could still be killed. Still Tony might be his only chance to escape Asgard and have lasting happiness. Much as the alpha's forwardness had been obnoxious and repugnant, it showed a depth of desire. Then Tony had saved him from a king, knowing that Loki had constantly rebuffed his attempts. He still wanted to help Loki.

 

“No one knows about me.”

 

“Yeah. Your brother is pretty oblivious. By oblivious, I mean stupid.”

 

“If he finds out that I am courting an alpha, your life could be in danger.”

 

“I can look out for myself. Worry about what you want and what would make you happy, not about what might happen to me. I'm a survivor.”

 

Loki hugged Tony's legs as he heard the door to the corridor open. Not Thor. Just a few more moments of peace.

 

“What does it look like?”

 

“It?” Tony stroked Loki's hair some more as Pepper carried in a large tray of food.

 

Loki shifted as the food was placed on a large table and she brought over a cup for him.

 

“It's some red wine. I thought it might take the edge off the lust.”

 

Loki snatched it, lifting it to his nose and sniffing. It smelled rather fruity, and he offered it to Tony.

 

“You want me to make sure it's not drugged?” Tony asked, taking a sip. “Delicious and completely poison and drug free.”

 

Loki grabbed it back and downed the rest of the wine.

 

“What does it look like?” Tony prompted. “Were you asking for a peep show?”

 

Loki nodded against his leg. It would be fascinating to know what an alpha submitting to his partners looked like. Loki had never heard of anything so strange or titillating. He always imagined that he would have to become comfortable with his discomfort if he mated. An alpha would want to hold him face down and shove it in. Except Tony was here, saying that he was a different kind of alpha. Could it be possible?

 

“Pepper?”

 

“What exactly are you looking for, Loki?”

 

Loki wiggled some in Tony's lap, turning enough so that his cheek rested on Tony's crotch.

 

“What does it look like when an alpha submits?”

 

“Mostly the same as when a beta or omega does,” Pepper said gently. “Tony and I have a different kind of relationship in our bedroom, and it is mutually pleasurable. Would you be interested in watching us a little? Would that help take your edge off?”

 

“I have not had a heat since my first, and I have not desired it. I know nothing of what would make me feel better.”

 

“Would it please you to see a nontraditional dynamic?” Tony asked. “I would love for you to watch us. I would love to negotiate our kinks with you. We'll have to get a list of kinks for you and establish our boundaries, but I believe much joy could be had if _we_ became _three_.”

 

“I would like to watch and maybe participate some.”

 

“What would you enjoy watching?”

 

**~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~- Steve -~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~**

 

Steve sighed as he woke up, blinking at the sunlight. He took a deep breath and sighed at the sweet vanilla scent. A long arm suddenly slapped across his chest. He jerked up, turning toward the threat to realize that it was only Clint's arm.

 

Clint was fast asleep with his mouth slightly open. Suddenly he came to life, opening his eyes partway and lifting enough to wiggle till he had turned sideways to splay across Bucky's lap and Steve's chest.

 

Steve wrapped his arms around the omega, trying to curl into him.

 

“Stay still, Pillow. Comfy pillow, warm and thump thump.” Suddenly Clint rolled down their bodies to the foot of the bed.

 

“Clint, you're fine.”

 

“Oh, Steve.” He crawled up the bed quickly. “My pillow was making scary noises.”

 

“I was your pillow.”

 

Clint nodded. “Pillows don't say thump thump or gurgle.”

 

Steve wrapped his arms around the omega with a sigh. Clint was obviously still partially asleep.

 

“Have I told you how happy I am that you're back?”

 

“Yes, Steve. You woke me up several times to tell me that I had a stunningly gorgeous backside. You mentioned something about how tasty I was while mouthing my hip as well.”

 

“I think that was in your dreams, Clint.”

 

“No. It happened. Clint poked me awake to ask what he should do. Steve, Lady Elizabeth is arriving today. We must be ready to greet her, and by we, I mean you.”

 

“We all must greet her. We are to become a bonded triad this evening, I hope.”

 

“Yes.” Clint nodded his agreement, rubbing the alpha. It was so good to have him back and being himself. “I love your new body, but I loved your old body too. I used to be able to pin you down.”

 

“If you wished it, I would allow you.”

 

Clint flushed at the offer. He lifted off Steve and gave Bucky a firm snuggle rub as well.

 

“I really missed you both, Steve. I never wanted anyone but you.”

 

“I know. We need never speak of it again. You did not choose slavery.”

 

Steve scooted over to the subs, looking down at them softly. They were his dearest ones, and they snuggled each other closer. He wished that they could all spend the next week enjoying the bedroom. Clint had so many different ideas of things to try as a threesome. He also admitted that he would enjoy it being just him and Bucky at times and just him and Steve at others. It would also be nice to just watch Steve and Bucky love each other.

 

“What does one wear to meet a princess?”

 

“Bucky, show him his closet while I get dressed.”

 

Clint wrapped his fingers through Bucky's. They walked hand and hand to the twin closet set aside for the beta and omega of the king.

 

**~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~- Clint -~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~**

 

Clint gasped as he stared at his wall of clothing. He had a wall of clothing. He ran his hands over the reds and blues of Steve's house colors. How had he gone from carnival traveler with three sets of clothing to engaged to crown prince with a wall of clothes?

 

“Are they all mine? What do you say to a princess?”

 

Bucky nodded, pulling on a silver tunic of his own.

 

“Check out that middle drawer."

 

"The same things you say to anyone else.” Steve said, raising a brow at him. "You've never shied from saying anything to me. You don't have to worry about speaking your mind to her. You're engaged to a crown prince. It's one of your many delightful traits."

 

Clint reached for the third drawer on his dresser, pulling it open. He gasped as he saw hundreds of pairs of undergarments. Some were silk, and some were lace. Some had little stars, and some...Clint picked up a pair and twisted them around, staring at the thin strap on the back.

 

“Those were my inspiration for you. Let us warm your pretty bottom with a bit of a peep show. Only if you were amenable to it, of course.”

 

“Steve?” Clint called, pulling them on over his legs. He wondered what his gorgeous alpha would think of him wearing the lovely scraps of lace for the day. He grabbed a nice pair of black leather leggings, listening to the footsteps approaching. Once they were right outside, Clint bent over, stepping into the leggings and easing them up his legs. “Eep.”

 

Steve's had his hips in hands of hot steel and his bottom was directed back against something long and semi-stiff. A hand slid up over his back, bending him forward to press his rear back to Steve's semi.

 

“You're beautiful, Clint.”

 

Clint nodded, unable to stop himself from thinking about Steve pinning him to the wall and shoving in. He reached his hands back, cupping them around Steve's bottom to jerk him forward in a slow perfect glide against his barely concealed crack.

 

“We have business to attend, otherwise, I would be having this with your permission.”

 

Clint flushed. Steve had insisted that they spend the night prior talking after he needed a break. Steve wanted him to be fully contented and not worried in any way. He had promised that they would play again tonight. He grabbed an armful of clothing as a finger traced the line of fabric between his cheeks.

 

“Maybe we can try some of the things you suggested. I quite liked those ideas. Maybe I will even punish my boys.”

 

Clint rubbed back against Steve.

 

Whap.

 

Clint gave a yelp, more from the sudden noise than the sting in his cheek.

 

“Business before pleasure.” Clint whined as the hands left. “Unless your backside needs some help to remember obedience.”

 

Clint flushed at the thought of being taken over Steve's knees and spanked while Bucky watched his bottom turn pink and then red. Then Steve fingering him open. He knew he had a few darker fantasies that he would not mind enacting with Steve and Bucky. He would think on how to approach them about those as much as his more romantic ones that might not be exactly their idea of a sexy time. He needed to share with them all the ideas he'd had about their bonding. He loved theirs and was eager to find a way to include some playful naughtiness, but he'd attached to the idea of romance being the foundation of his bonding. Steve and Bucky needed to know that. After all, they both had role-playing on their list of kinks. This could be like that.

 

“Yes. Business before pleasure.”

 

“And self control, Sweet Love. I will have you knotted soon enough.”

 

Clint wiggled around promptly and pressed to Steve's chest, ignoring the way his trousers pooled around his ankles.

 

“Bucky, can you help our omega? He is clearly eager to attend to business.”

 

Bucky grabbed the leather pants and jerked them up over Clint, rolling himself forward to rock a semi against Clint's now covered ass as his hands slid around to lace him in.

 

Clint whined at the warm hands and hips and wiggled between alpha and beta.

 

“What color do you want to wear, Clint?”

 

“Purple.”

 

“What about the purple and navy with silver under tunic? You would match me then, and Steve will be wearing a silver sash.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Clint whined as Steve adjusted him to be properly attired. He wanted a naked day in bed to spend enjoying his soon to be mates before they bonded, not a boring matter of state. He was a carnival person. What if he messed up? What if he said the wrong thing and offended the princess? He was clearly better cut out to remain in the bed, slicked up and ready for when the alpha returned.

 

“You'll be resplendent. Every alpha will be jealous of my lovers and soon to be mates.”

 

**~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~- Loki -~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~**

 

Loki sighed as he stared at the bound alpha, draped over the back of a sofa. His chains were stunning, gold and pecked with garnets, restraining his arms. A filigree collar with a tag jingled on his neck as he waited. His body was gloriously stripped of every stitch of clothing. Other than his chains, he only had a bejeweled ring over the knot at the base of his cock with an accompanying ring wrapped around his balls attaching to a delicate gold chain that passed up between his cheeks to a plug that winked at Loki from his clenched asshole.

 

He almost salivated as he remembered watching the beta finger the alpha open, swatting his rear every time he tried to increase the stimulation. Loki flushed at imagining the things he could do to this powerful alpha now that he was properly chained up.

 

“Do you want to touch him and order him some now, Loki?”

 

Loki nodded quickly, the idea of an alpha helpless at his mercy titillated every sense he had. His pupils grew larger as Pepper attached a leash to the collar and brought Tony over. The idea of the alpha tied by the leash to the headboard, face pulled into pillows while Loki teased him with the plug flashed through his mind.

 

“Our guest would like to touch you. Submit to his touches without trying to come. If you try anything funny, you will receive five strikes to the thighs and one to your naughty hole. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, Mistress. I will behave for our guest.”

 

The redhead rubbed her fingers in the alpha's hair.

 

“How are you, Tony?”

 

“Forge ahead.”

 

“Loki, what is his safeword?”

 

Loki looked up at her, “His safeword is Scorch. His slowdown word is Temper. If he says either, then we stop and take care of his concerns.”

 

Pepper nodded as Loki reached for the leash. She handed it to him. Loki gave a rough tug.

 

Tony moved forward quickly.

 

“I--” Loki stopped, thinking about what he had always been taught of an omega's place and an alpha's role. He was known to be the omega, but this alpha celebrated Loki being dominant and ordering him. He needed to issue orders, not make requests. “Get in bed, Pet.”

 

Tony crawled onto the bed quickly. He stopped on his hands and knees the instant he had fully complied. Loki reached out and cupped the bearded face. Tony pressed into it, kissing the center of his palm repeatedly.

 

“Come rest on your stomach next to me.”

 

Tony was next to him in half a heartbeat, settling quietly beside him.

 

“I am going to tie you up, Alpha. You don't deserve freedom.” Loki looped the leather around a ring and tied it loosely. “Do you like your place, Alpha?”

 

“I like what pleases you, Sir.”

 

“It would please me to mount you the way you would countless omegas. Would that please you, to know that an omega is having your slickened hole? I could hold your cheeks open and watch myself disappear.”

 

“Yes.” Tony's hips rose in the air, and he moaned. “Hop on and go for a ride, Sir. Please. I'll be so good.”

 

Loki flushed and looked at Pepper. She shook her head no. His face pinched up, not that he didn't understand. It had not been discussed beforehand, though it was one of Tony's kinks from the list he had been shown. Dirty talk, light name calling, and playing with what Tony chose to set out or put on, the collar, knot ring and such, had been agreed when they talked about it along with spanking if Tony got out of line.

 

Loki snapped a hand out and smacked a pink portion of Tony's ass. The alpha whined loudly.

 

“You were not told to change position. I would hate to punish you, but I think you would rather enjoy it. Perhaps I will just ignore you instead.”

 

“I'll be good. Please, Sir, give me a second chance.”

 

“Stop sniveling. Since you remain so eager to have your ass displayed to the room, it can stay up.” He reached for a spreader bar that Tony had set out. He strapped the bar in place around Tony's ankles. “What are these straps in the middle for?”

 

“You can put his wrists in them.” Pepper answered.

 

Loki looked at the spread alpha. The plug winked at him from between the alpha's spread cheeks. He felt a vicious stab of pleasure as he remembered the times he heard Fandral talk about brothel omegas being plugged this way so they would be ready for customers at a moment's notice.

 

“Maybe I will, later. I want your opinion, Alpha. How would you like to wear this,” Loki paused and teased his finger over the plug, giving it a little tug to pull it out slightly before swirling it as he pushed it back inside.

 

“Right there, please, Sir. More.”

 

Loki slapped both cheeks, staring between Tony's legs at his tied up balls and ringed cock.

 

“You interrupted me. That is very rude.” Loki whapped both cheeks again to watch the alpha's cock and balls throb and bounce with the force of the blows and as he moved to return to his position.

 

He leaned forward and kissed each reddened cheek, holding the hips steady. Piercing between those would make every rude comment he had endured about slutty omega holes feel a little better. He would naturally be careful not to hurt Tony, but spearing an alpha. He had never in his best fantasies imagined it to be possible.

 

“As I was saying, before you interrupted,” Loki slapped each cheek again as he said interrupted. “How would you like to wear this lovely ornament keeping your hole stretched all day? I might stop by your forge at any time, bend you over a surface and fill you with my spend before plugging you to keep it all inside.”

 

“I would like that, Sir.”

 

“Of course, you would. Alphas are all sluts.”

 

Loki reached between the alpha's spread thighs then and cupped his balls. Tony moaned, moving his hips in a circle before Loki.

 

“Maybe these should be punished. I think they give you bad thoughts.”

 

Tony rubbed his face in the pillow, trying to spread his legs farther and being hampered by the bar at his ankles. Loki rubbed his lower back.

 

“You've seen hundreds of beautiful omegas, yes? These,” Loki pulled Tony's balls back to hang between his spread thighs. “These tell you to be offensive to them, and this,” Loki swirled a finger around the crown of the alpha's cock before fingering his slit. “This says you should have a dozen. Is that right?”

 

“No. Sir. Just you. Only want your cock. Want to be good. Use my ass for your pleasure. I want you to hold my cheeks apart and pound me with it. Make me see stars. Fill my hole till come dribbles out.”

 

Loki gave the alpha's length a long firm stroke from base to head. He could see it, come dribbling from that lovely hole once he properly used it. He gave him a second and a third, just to watch Tony raise his ass higher and hear his whines. He was stunning, an alpha that would allow an omega to mount him. An alpha that presented to his omega.

 

“Pepper, I want Tony to come. I think he has earned coming. If you will allow it.”

 

“He has been acceptable, but he still requires some training. Let him come.”

 

A burst of knocking on the door drew Loki from his train of thought as he flung his body over Tony's protectively. He grabbed a blanket and drew it over them.

 

“Princess Elizabeth is coming, and Prince Loki is nowhere to be found.”

 

Tony jerked under Loki as Loki felt panic seize him. That was Fandral's voice. He was to be meeting a princess. He had to go, but he was in heat.

 

“Stay here, Loki. I'll take care of this.” In a few moments, Tony had the collar off and the spreader bar removed.

 

Loki watched in slight amazement as Tony grabbed a pair of pants and pulled them on over his hard cock and plugged hole. He had a slightly bowlegged walk as he left the room with his chest exposed. He tugged the blanket that the alpha had scented over him, praying that most of his sweet heat scent would be masked. He shivered as he heard Tony speak in a commanding alpha voice. It was difficult to believe that the owner of that voice was the man who had minutes before had his ass in the air, begging to have it filled by omega spend.

 

“Prince Loki became ill quite suddenly last night outside my chambers. He is unable to be present, so we must ask his brother to make his apologies.”

 

Loki scowled into the pillows as slick rolled from his hole again, and now, his distraction was gone. He really ought to be getting dressed, but if his brother smelled omega in heat all over him—even Thor would not be so stupid as to be unable to realize that the omega smell was his brother.

 

“Very good, Sir. Apologies for interrupting your fun.”

 

Loki shivered harder as he heard the door click shut.

 

“What a jackass.”

 

“Tony, you don't even know him, and the smell in here makes it obvious what we've been up to.”

 

“Pepper, can we argue about this later? Loki probably needs us.”

 

Loki peeked his head out from under the covers as they came back. He moaned and wiggled against the uncomfortable wetness seeping through the back of his pants. This was so humiliating.

 

“Hey, Loki, how are you?”

 

“I've long been in correspondence with Princess Elizabeth Ross. To be absent would be an affront to her.”

 

“To be present with all those alphas would be an invitation to them when you're in heat.”

 

Loki whimpered, reaching for Tony. Tony wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed the side of his face.

 

“I was having fun, and now, I'm just missing important matters of politics that I'd forgotten about in the middle of heat. Princess Elizabeth is going to be offended, and I can not afford to lose her support for omega rights. Her father will never side with us, but he won't live forever.”

 

“Pepper, can you stay and take care of him? I need to go and do politics.”

 

“But we were not finished. I was having fun and distracted.”

 

Tony eased down, tucking the omega close.

 

“Nobody says we're finished. I'm as annoyed as you that we were interrupted, but we'll pick right back up when I get back. Maybe we can even renegotiate a few points. I like the idea of you riding me, Hot Stuff. I had another idea for the three of us as well, especially if I'm a naughty alpha.”

 

Loki tried to smile. He hated that this was being interrupted, even if it was for the good of omegas everywhere. He did and got what he wanted, and now he had to wait with an uncomfortable slick hole for his toy to come back.


	12. CHapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Elizabeth and her omega arrive. Bucky tries to get Clint to eat more than sweets. Loki learns more about the scarlet knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I've taken a while to update. I've just been busy with starting a new job and searching for another job, but I am here. The story is not abandoned. I just have a great amount to do, and updates might become a monthly thing. I'm trying to balance everything.

Steve sighed as the princess of Red Castle entered in a large carriage. Finally. How long was it going to take? He had hoped for a fancy breakfast before going back to having fun with Clint and Bucky. Clint still didn't display a bond mark from him, and he knew that he was going to feel better Clint sported bite marks on both sides of his neck from his beta and alpha.

 

His eyes slid sideways to look at his submissives. They looked lovely. Clint wore a long purple tunic that hung to his knees with slits up to his hips, with dark blue accents, and Bucky wore his traditional captain of the guard black velvet with gray sleeves. A gleaming star in a silver setting with hundreds of rubies glimmered on his arm, showing his rank.

 

Princess Elizabeth Ross stepped down from the carriage, looking stunning in a green dress accented with a violet sash. She turned, offering her hand to a slight, willowy looking male omega who peered around with bright eyed curiosity. He was dressed to match her in long purple trousers with black boots and a dark green tunic with bare arms. He took her hand softly and the steps so gently he barely made a sound.

 

“My thanks, Alpha.” Elizabeth tucked her arm around his waist as they walked up to Steve.

 

“Prince Steven of House Rogers, I am thrilled to be in your presence. I have never read a letter so clear or heartfelt as yours. I agree passionately that the trade in omegas must end. I have some other thoughts worth sharing. You have my apologies for our lack of timeliness today. We meant to be earlier, but we met a wandering vagabond of my acquaintance. I couldn't very well leave him destitute in the middle of the road.”

 

“Vagabond, that was nice Elizabeth. Did Brucie come up with it for you?”

 

“Prince Anthony Edward Stark of Winterforge.”

 

Tony strode up, nodding his head to them.

 

“I was brutally accosted by a group of scalawags. The condition of your roads is cause for mourning their death. You might want to do something about that. I had three wagons loose wheels. To avoid arriving last, I walked toward the shining castle by the sea. I figured it was probably yours.”

 

“Then he met up with us, and importuned a ride. It was a bit pathetic—lone, rumpled prince stumbling up the road. It's almost like he ran away from home.”

 

“Thanks, Bruce. You're a good helper.”

 

Steve laughed a little as they bickered.

 

“Well, you all have yet to meet my dear ones.” He reached for Clint's hand. “This is Clinton. We have planned to bond in the very near future, and hold a wedding while you are all here. This is Bucky, my bonded beta of nearly a year and a half and Clint's personal guard.” He pulled Bucky forward.

 

Bucky raised his left hand in a little wave.

 

“Shall we make our way inside for a hearty breakfast?”

 

Everyone murmured quiet ascent, linking up with their close ones to follow Steve to the great hall.

 

**~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-Clint-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~**

 

Clint shifted closer to Steve. It was still strange, thinking of him as a prince now. It was nice, but confusing. Steve never acted like a prince to him. He thought he should feel more bothered by the years of lies. But he could empathize with the fact that Steve would want to be free of the constraints of royalty. What reason had he had to share his status with Clint when Clint treated him like any other person? It had to be a different sensation.

 

He leaned over to rest his cheek on the alpha's arm affectionately as they walked. Steve flexed a little for him, and he rubbed his grinning face against the muscles. That would be fun, watching Steve show off his new body in the bedroom.

 

“How are you doing, Love?”

 

“Just overwhelmed. I expected to mate with a Stablemaster, not a crown prince. I'm happy as long as it's you though. Being you is all that matters, Steve. You're the alpha I want.”

 

Steve leaned over to touch noses.

 

“You're the only omega for me, Love.”

 

“I love you both too.” Clint and Steve turned to look at Bucky then. “Did I ruin the moment?”

 

“No.” Clint reached across Steve to take Bucky's hand.

 

“Prince Steven, if you have a moment to spare from your bond mates, I had a question for you.”

 

“Prince Thor, what question have you?”

 

“You have a lovely court astrologer. I was wondering her name and where to find her.”

 

“Her name is Jane Foster. I must ask what you need of her. Has she been polite?”

 

“Oh, verily, Prince Steven. I have a matter of the heart to discuss with her. I hope she might be of aid to me.”

 

“I'm sure that Miss Jane would be delighted to offer all needed assistance.”

 

Clint turned his attention to the large platters of food in front of him. He looked around for the pastries and eagerly grabbed two when he noticed them.

 

“Clint, you need to eat more than pastries.”

 

“Pastries are delicious and special.”

 

“And have little nutrition.” Bucky scooped some cheesy eggs onto his plate, placing some sausage links with it. “You need to eat better.”

 

“Steve...” Clint turned to the alpha with a whine in his throat.

 

“Can you eat all that, Love?”

 

“Pastries.”

 

“No one will take away your pastries, Love. But you need the protein.”

 

“I don't like sausage.”

 

“What would you like instead?” Steve rubbed his back.

 

“Maybe, I could have pheasant.” Clint offered. Pheasant was a rare treat, and he associated it with Steve. Steve had often packed it when they went on picnics.

 

Steve turned to a servant walking behind him.

 

“Have some pheasant fried up with the honey dredge for my soon-to-be mate.”

 

“And can I have that yummy berry sauce too?” Clint asked, tugging at Steve's blue sleeve a little.

 

“Absolutely, Love.” Steve leaned over and kissed his cheek.

 

Clint clapped his hands cheerfully and wiggled in his seat. He pushed the sausage links to the back of his plate. He stared at them. He hated the idea of not eating them. It was wasteful, and at the carnival, meat came around often enough, but still, he saw children in towns that were hungry with large sad eyes. It never felt right to not eat what was given.

 

“Do you want me to eat your sausages, Clint?”

 

Clint nodded, picking one up in each hand by pinching them between thumb and forefinger. He offered one to Steve and one to Bucky. He smirked at Bucky.

 

“You're not the boss of me.” Clint mouthed. He gasped when Bucky took his wrist, lifting the sausage to his lips. He leaned forward and engulfed the sausage entirely, sticking his tongue out just enough to lick Clint's fingers and give them a gentle kiss.

 

Clint's eyes crossed as the beta pulled back, offering a smirk of his own as he licked his lips. He turned from the beta with a small huff, and claimed Steve's arm for resting his head while he ate.

 

**~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-Loki-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~**

 

Loki sighed for the hundredth time as he wiggled in Pepper's arms. She had brought him food and wine and books. She had tried everything to distract him from thinking about Tony.

 

“When will Tony be back? I want to cuddle.”

 

“Soon, Loki. You can cuddle me as long as there is no touching below the waist.”

 

“I know you are disgusted with me for asking. You do not have to pretend not to be.”

 

“What would distract you while we wait?”

 

Loki sighed, rubbing his hand over her stomach. What would distract him?

 

“Tell me about how you and Tony discovered your sexual preferences, all the kinks and such.”

 

“Well, we are both from Winterforge, as you know.” Loki breathed a sigh as she spoke, settling his cheek between her breasts as he cupped one in his hand to squeeze and rub. “Tony's father, as I am sure you know is a real piece of work—and I don't mean that in a positive way. Asgard and Winterforge being close allies, I have no doubt you know much of Howard's work under the advice of Obadiah Stane, that uppity, pathetic beta. He thinks that making omegas lower makes him higher. All it makes him is more pitiable. Anyway. You know about the omega control collars and what they do—now opening them at the side, that was Stane.”

 

Loki wrapped an arm around her, rubbing her breasts with his cheek. It was comforting to hear the softer pitch and tone of a woman, much as he longed to hear Tony's voice. He forced his mind back to the story. This was research about Tony's psyche that would help him understand the alpha better. He needed to know what would make an alpha want to submit because it made his blood sing seeing Tony ass up and whining when Loki twisted the plug filling his ass.

 

“Howard was thrilled when Tony presented so early as an alpha. He popped his first knot just after his thirteenth birthday. I think it might have been the first time that Howard took notice of him. Tony went through a very hard time for the next five years. He was always smart and always busy with his hands, making something new. He didn't always think through the applications of his inventions. Inventing was his way of escaping. Howard was always pushing him to be manly and strong and dominant. He never had much of a connection to Howard or his mother, Queen Maria. He started looking for someone to connect with, and he found dozens of omegas in brothels. He popped his knot in them and various betas as well to try to find some way to feel. None of it worked.”

 

Loki shifted, rubbing his thumb over her nipple as he felt sad. He knew how Tony had felt. Loki had never been able to find those with his secondary gender to share company with because of the law.

 

“My father has a saying,” he whispered. “Be an alpha if you possibly can. If not, be a woman.”

 

“Howard said that too. After many different omegas and betas with nothing, Tony threw himself into his work. He decided he would rather be alone than have meaningless sex. He secluded himself in his room for his ruts, damn near losing his mind every time. His roars of anger would echo in half the castle. Well, finally, Howard had had enough. He decided that his son needed a personal omega, so he waited till Tony was due for his rut. Then he had me escort the cutest little male omega to his rooms. His name was Yinsen. He told me that I was to stay in Tony's room and watch him mount the omega and knot him. Even if his rut ran out, he was not to leave the room without filling Yinsen to the brim with alpha spend. He said that his guards would check to ensure that it was done.”

 

Loki trembled a little, feeling his body spasm in sympathy for the fear that Yinsen must have experienced waiting for a rut raging alpha to find him.

 

“Yinsen begged me, while Tony raged in the bathroom at his attendants, to help him get stretched and slick. I had no way to help him escape. I knew that all I could do was try to make it easier for him because he wasn't in heat. Heat and rut are meant to go together. They help each other. When Tony came out of the bathroom, naked and aroused and furious, he saw us together. Yinsen was a very submissive omega. He never raised his voice. He always did what he was told. He always made his body accessible to the dominant party in the room if he thought that was their desire. It was just the way he was wired.”

 

Loki shifted thinking on how even in his heat he was not eager to have an alpha plow him from behind, but Clint had described his elation at having Steve pin him down, nipping his body all over while he begged for a knot.

 

“Yinsen was moaning and sobbing happily, face down, ass up in the air with slick dripping from it while I stretched him open. He begged me to spank him, said it would be perfect. Something about the way he behaved made me want to do that and more. I never felt so powerful and in control. He was stunning. I had three fingers buried in him while he was tipped forward almost on his face, moaning and begging me for it. He rocked back against my fingers and sobbed and thanked me for it. I slapped both of his cheeks and told him to be quiet because I didn't need him talking.”

 

Loki wiggled some, feeling his ass get a bit more slick and squishy as the story carried on. He was not opposed to submitting that way. It did make his body feel a rush of pleasure if his spasming hole was anything to go by.

 

“Tony was mesmerized by us. All his anger just seemed to evaporate as he walked into the room. At first, I was worried that he would have both of us removed, but then he leaned in close to me. That was the first time we kissed. He was soft and gentle. I expected something distinctly less pleasant than I found what I was doing to Yinsen. Tony was so confused by what he was watching, not by the omega submitting, but my attitude toward him. He asked what was going on. I didn't understand it all the much either, but Yinsen did. He had been a brothel worker in a special kind of love house before Howard purchased him. He had been trained in being what they called a submissive. Tony was motionless as he listened. I'd never seen him so still before. He's a rather erratic and flighty spirit. His mind is always working, and his body often tries to speed up to stay with it. He asked dozens of questions, and Yinsen answered them all. He explained that what I'd been doing was called domming, and he knew all about domming as well. It was not his personal preference, but clients had sometimes requested it of him, and he had to provide.”

 

Loki smiled. An omega teaching the alpha all about kinky sex. He liked that. He liked the omega being the one with knowledge. He had always sought to have knowledge, to be informed. Ignorance benefited no one, a lesson his brother had yet to learn.

 

“Yinsen was so gentle when he touched Tony's face the first time and eased up to him. He asked Tony what he liked about what he had seen. Had he liked what I was doing, holding his neck down and fingering him or if Tony had preferred what he had been doing? Tony was gruff to him. He said he was an alpha, and alphas weren't supposed to shove their asses in the air and beg for a reaming.”

 

“But omegas should because they're sluts.” Loki sneered.

 

“It's just what Howard and Stane and everyone else hammered into his head. It had nothing to do with Tony's desires. I think of it this way. Say you hate vanilla, and the only cake you've ever had is flavored with vanilla. When you see a chocolate cake, no matter how perfectly tempting it looks, you still might not want to try it because the only cake you've known is never to your taste. You have to be willing to try new things and discover what they are and how they make you feel.”

 

Loki nodded at this, tugging Pepper's blouse open for skin contact. He rubbed against her happily.

 

“Yinsen told him that what happened in his sex life was nobody's business. He could like what he liked, and it was good. It was pleasure because he enjoyed it. Maybe others wouldn't enjoy all his preferences, and that was okay too. As long as all parties involved knew what they were agreeing to and what they liked or were at least willing to try, it need go no further than the persons involved. Of course, he also explained about safewords. Someone could be interested in something, end up too deep and want to stop. Something could make someone uncomfortable, and they might need to slow down.”

 

Loki settled back to rubbing the her nipples gently with his thumbs and listening. He thought of how delicious Tony looked when he had just been punished and put on the leash. That could get an alpha in trouble if it was discovered. It was not considered alpha behavior. Maybe alphas had it rough too. Tony certainly did not come across as the alpha's alpha that Pepper said his father wanted.

 

“Tony squirmed for a little while after that speech before he admitted that he was aroused by what I had been doing and thought about me doing such things to him. Yinsen kissed his neck softly, telling Tony how well he had done to use his words. Something in Tony seemed to break then, and he started telling us everything that was wrong with his life, how he hated the slave collars and he was sorry for the part he played in them and how he ate food purchased with money earned from their sale. Once he emotionally settled down—I was doing most of the comforting as the person he knew best—Yinsen had finished writing something up. He brought it over and showed it to us. He said it was a copy of the types of contracts used in the business he'd been in. He said that it was just a good way of making sure that everyone knew what the others wanted and that if a line was crossed, a patron could be refused service on the grounds of broken contract prior.”

 

“Is that the same document that you showed me?”

 

“No. We've updated our contract since, but it is basically the same. We've found things we liked, things we didn't. Tony was very interested in the kinkiness, and we'd known each other our whole lives. The first question that Yinsen asked before he handed it over was if we trusted each other. We said yes. He said that was good, because it was the most crucial element to have before beginning this type of relationship. We read over the contract and began to think seriously about what we would like to try or not try. Tony was willing to try almost everything as soon as he understood more about safewords. He doesn't enjoy everything he has tried and neither have I. We've both put a stop to things when we became uncomfortable. If you become involved with us, we expect the same from you.”

 

Loki nodded. He had been very happy with the play he and Tony had done, but if the situation was reversed, and he was the one being spanked—he wasn't sure if he would or wouldn't enjoy that. Knowing that they would stop for him if he used a safeword would be important to him before he ever put himself in that position.

 

“I might be willing to be a submissive...but I don't know.”

 

“That's okay. You can try things to find out. If you don't like it, you safeword. It stops. We discuss what happened. If you never want it to happen again. It never does.”

 

“So Tony is in charge?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What is your favorite thing to do to Tony?”

 

“I like to keep him on the precipice of orgasm for hours sometimes without letting him come. I like to watch him bend over and ask to be punished for his infractions. I love it when he confesses to me he has done wrong and needs me to correct him. But I think that my favorite thing is taking care of him after he has done well, making sure that he eats and drinks and praising him. He is so exhausted and sated.”

 

“What is his favorite thing?”

 

“I think that is a question for him to answer.”

 

Loki nodded, wiggling around. He had so many questions.

 

“If I was to be submissive for you and Tony, would you take care of me when you were done?”

 

“Of course, we would. I think Tony would prefer to sub with you. Ordering his lovers around doesn't really charge his suit, but we would absolutely take care of you. You would be ours, and we would be yours.”

 

Loki nodded, feeling pleased with the idea. It would be nice to be taken care of for once. Alphas in Asgard were expected to be so independent. Loki was, and he loved the way he was. He would not trade his freedom for shackles. But to have someone or two someones wholly invested in his feelings and being sure that he was happy and taken care of...he definitely wanted that, and he didn't see how it could take away from his independence.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shut up, Bucky. It was awful.” He rolled over, cocking his legs up slightly. “'I fail to understand. I think pork is a nice, sweet meat. Why would she be insulted?' 'Thor one may like pork but a pig is fat, rolls in mud, and squeals. Omegas like lovely animals.' 'I compared her to a horse. An animal of great power and unsurpassable loveliness.' 'Sweet thought, Thor. Unfortunately, it's also large with a round bottom, and a female horse is traditionally kept by a warrior for one reason. Hardly complimentary.' 'Well, what comparison would she like?'”

Tony sighed as he sat at the table. This was why he ran away from home, well not the only reason he ran away, but a big one. Long state meals and talking about things that were just depressing wore him down. He was so much better at just being the scarlet knight and doing something about the problem. He was a doer, not a talker.

 

He shifted around some. He had liked Loki's idea about him wearing the plug and cock and ball rings around, but he had not intended to be sitting with dozens of other royals. He was grateful that whatever scary-godparent he had decided that he ought to have a tunic long enough to conceal his erection as it became slightly more uncomfortable. Worse yet was that Loki's readjustment of the plug had settled it so that minor shifting as he sat sometimes made the damn thing brush his prostate.

 

“Has anyone seen Prince Loki? I long to meet him. We've happily corresponded for many years but never had the pleasure of talking to each other.”

 

Tony almost winced, but kept his expression in check before he made a fool of himself or outed Loki. The omega would never forgive him for that, and Tony had not met an omega he felt such fondness for since Yinsen. A stab of sadness shot through him every time he thought of the omega that showed him his desires were nothing to feel shamed by. He said he cared for many alphas who enjoyed the same type of romp. The beautiful omega died when they ran from the castle, unable to be part of the system that treated omegas like sex dolls. His father had decided that Yinsen could be sold now that his son's rages were under control and that he could set about finding a proper omega hole to fill with little Starks. It was the callous disregard his father showed when he told Tony that Yinsen was being sold to the Ten Rings Omega Trader that drove him to create the first scarlet knight. He knew that he and Pepper had to escape.

 

“Verily, Princess Elizabeth, my brother was taken ill last night. But I am given to understand he is in excellent company.” Thor winked at her.

 

Oh for fuck's sake. What the hell was that? Was Thor just the biggest blondest idiot in all the kingdoms? Was there a secret missive that this was a 'bring a moron' party? If so, Loki won. No one even came with competition for his idiot.

 

Elizabeth cast him a look. He shrugged even when her lip curled. She knew he knew. He would have to fess up, but he would also have to let Loki know before hand what was happening. Loki would be scandalized to have her walk in on him during his heat. He said that no one knew he was an omega. Well, technically—three people did, Steve, Tony, and Pepper. But they were classy enough not to shout it out if he didn't want it known. Considering his kingdom, good call. Tony could not imagine what would have happened to him had he been born with the wrong secondary gender. His father might have tolerated a beta, but if he had been omega, his father might have killed him.

 

He needed to get relief from the toys or take them off. He just didn't know which he wanted more at the moment when shifting around made him think about how Loki had teased him so deliciously. He was definitely negotiating for time bouncing on Loki's cock if Loki would be willing. Dozens of other heady delicious thoughts of what they could do now with three continued to tease the perimeter of his conscious mind. He couldn't sit here any longer.

 

“If I might be excused, Prince Steven, I would like to write a letter to my Travel Leader so that he knows I have safely arrived at your castle.”

 

Steve raised a brow.

 

“Very important that they know what's going on. They might become frantic if they don't hear from me soon.”

 

“Of course, Prince Tony. Please take all the time you need to be sure that they are aware of the happenings. It's not good to worry someone you care for.” Steve's eyes narrowed. He almost rolled his eyes. How did everyone know his business? It was a big castle.

 

“Thank you for your leave, Prince Steven. You're well on your way to becoming a kind and magnanimous ruler.”

 

He walked as quickly and smoothly as he was able from the great hall. Continuing slightly slower, he tried not to think about how uncomfortable he was but rather on how miserable Loki might be. Loki was in heat, and that had to be uncomfortable, and according to him, he had not had a heat in several years.

 

A flush crossed his cheeks as he slipped in the shadowy hallways toward his rooms. The thought of Loki binding his wrists to the bed posts, taking his cock in hand and sliding it into that slick wet channel. Loki then riding him while he pumped that amazing omega cock to orgasm. If Loki ended up enjoying subbing, even a little, maybe Pepper leaving stinging red mark from a crop on his ass while he rode Tony.

 

Tony growled a little, longing to shove his front to one of the cool stone walls in the hope of taking the edge off, but there were too many servants. No more wearing toys in public when he had a long distance to travel. It had been easy enough running out to the road to meet Elizabeth earlier, but all he had been focused on was protecting Loki, and he had done rather poorly with that. He had to let Loki know that they would be expecting her this evening. First, he just had to get back to his rooms.

 

~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~

 

Clint padded nervously behind the omega that arrived with Princess Elizabeth. He was thin and quiet. He seemed so unassuming. How had he captured the attention of someone like the princess? She had been direct, forceful, and lovely. He had never met a female alpha before, and she was something.

 

Bruce turned to him.

 

“Are you alright, Prince Clint? I hope it doesn't offend you to show around an omega slave.”

 

“No.” Clint stepped forward, touching the thin arm. “I have been a slave. I was fortunate. Others are not. Does the princess make you unhappy?”

 

“Betty is wonderful. I love her more than anything. She's good to me during my heat. I have no reason to complain at Betty. I hate other things in Red Castle, and I'm immeasurably happy to have escaped.”

 

“Like what?” Clint asked, taking Bruce's arm.

 

He glanced over at Bucky to see if this was appropriate. Bruce was unbonded, but definitely owned. Clint was unbonded, but very engaged. Bucky nodded with a slight smile. That must mean he was doing a good job.

 

“King Thaddeus Ross of Thunderbolt Kingdom purchased me for his alpha daughter's ruts. The sad thing is that he doesn't approve of female alphas or male omegas, as if we chose to be born as we are. If he thinks I have done wrong or she steps out of a woman's place, I am locked in a dungeon. Betty came down to set me free when she decided to come to this summit. We'd been parted for the last two months because she refused to sit and embroider with other women. All the way here, she did not allow me out of her sight and rarely away from her arms. I was shown how much she treasures me.”

 

“I'm happy. Steve was intending to challenge the alpha I was given to.” It was true enough. His big, buff, blond had been on edge when all it had taken to get to the bottom of the issue was talking it over. If he just explained rather than huffing and going off all alpha, they would have been better off.

 

“Oh...what a lovely sentiment. It's good to know that he cares for you.”

 

Clint sighed, nodding. Steve was good to him. He still marveled over the concern shown to him when he became distressed last night. He had never had people suddenly become so attentive to him. He had been fed and held and loved till he calmed down. Then they just spent time talking with no pressure to go back to sex, though he thought he would have liked it.

 

“I'm very lucky.”

 

Clint paused to smell some of the flowers in the garden where they were walking. It was nice.

 

“Lady Jane!” He nearly jumped out of his skin at the booming shout which was nothing to Jane's reaction across the walkway.

 

Oh, this was going to be good. He grabbed Bruce's arm again.

 

“Please come. I really want to see this.” He raced to where they would be hidden under some trees, but could hear Prince Thor addressing Jane. “It's going to be great.”

 

“What?”

 

“Prince Thor trying to get a date. Shush.”

 

“This seems inappropriate, and it's making me uncomfortable.”

 

Clint shushed the goody goody. He was going to blow their cover if Thor started speaking at reasonable volume.

 

“I'm not a lady, Prince Thor.”

 

“You are a woman of great learning and wisdom, yes?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then you are a lady. I have never seen so fine an omega as you. Your beauty is as that of a fine horse.”

 

“A horse?”

 

“You are also like a fine pig.”

 

Jane's hand snapped out and struck the face. She stomped off, leaving a stunned prince behind her.

 

“A horse and a pig. Next it'll be a hippo or tiger.”

 

Clint tried to stifle his giggles, grabbing Bucky to muffle them. Tears leaked from his eyes as he pressed closer to Bucky's chest. Bucky patted him gently on the back.

 

“That made me feel uncomfortable.”

 

“That—that was the point.” Clint said, still trying to rein in his giggles. “He thinks because he has six omegas that she wants to help him have one for every day of the week. He thinks he's so smooth with omegas, that they can't resist him. Now, he'll have to learn something about us.” Clint looked up toward where a very sad blond prince sulked on the astrology tower stairs.

 

Oh. Oh. That was uncomfortable. Thor didn't look angry or confused. He looked like a kicked puppy. He turned and walked down the stairs slowly. Even his billowy, larger than life red cape seemed to droop like tree branches under the weight of too much snow.

 

“Let's go before he sees us.” Clint grabbed Bucky with one arm and Bruce with the other, dragging them up a row of waist high gladioli.

 

“Mr. Banner?” Clint stopped at the deep voice. It was low and sad. “Mr. Banner?”

 

“Yes, Prince Thor.”

 

“I am most troubled and confused.” Thor walked toward him. “I attempted to compliment an omega as lovely and charming as yourself and she took offense. I know not where I made my blunder.”

 

“Would it help to speak with two omegas about what we might find complimentary in Lynbrook? I know from Mr. Barton's stories that he is well traveled in his childhood. I dare say he knows the customs of a great many people from experience. Let us help you determine your error. Then you may find yourself happily able to woo an omega you've felt such depth of emotion toward.”

 

Oh god. He really was a goody goody. Now, Clint was stuck helping out the Prince of fools. Loki would have laughed too. Loki was more fun than Bruce.

 

~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~

 

Loki almost launched himself at Tony the moment he entered the bedroom. He restrained himself as Tony stumbled to the bed, leaning over it.

 

“Pepper, contract.”

 

Pepper grabbed a roll of parchment from the nightstand. She grabbed a quill and dipped it in an inkwell on the desk.

 

“Go.”

 

“I don't like wearing anal plugs or cock and ball rings for prolonged periods of time in public. Nothing where I have to walk or run or sit for too long. Maybe for a short period I'd be willing to try it again. God, my cock aches.” Loki quickly moved to him. He began rubbing the alpha's back.

 

“I apologize Tony.” Loki cuddled the alpha some more. He looked so strung out.

 

“Not your fault. I've liked the idea for a while. Just didn't think through all the conditions going on for me and what I would need to concentrate upon. It might be okay in very specific situations—trying to work at the forge or meals where I need to concentrate on conversation for the sake of ending the pain and suffering of almost twenty percent of the population.”

 

Loki nuzzled him. He held him gently and rubbed his shoulders.

 

“Do you still want to play?”

 

“Hell yes. My cock is throbbing and my balls ache. My ass is stretched to perfection. I am desperate for a good round.”

 

Loki dragged him up the bed, pushing him down to his stomach.

 

“Same rules?” he asked, picking up the pretty collar.

 

“I was hoping to add in that I am completely cool with you riding some of your frustrations out in me.”

 

Loki dropped onto his back and began rubbing and sniffing his neck.

 

“I've never been with someone like that. I think I would like it if you were the first.” He smirked as he felt Tony's hips undulating in a steady rhythm.

 

“Pepper, feel like having a nice long show of Loki riding your alpha pretty hard?”

 

“I haven't seen that for a while, so I think it will be a big yes.”

 

“So we just jump back into it?”

 

“Ease back into it. Oh shit. Princess Elizabeth—close friend of mine. Knows that I have you squirreled away for my perversions. She is totally going to be dropping by to visit us. I know you probably didn't want to come out like that. I guarantee that she won't say anything about it.”

 

Loki rubbed him gently, thinking on it. It might be nice to just let the truth unfold here. If he never wanted to go back to Asgard, he could simply bond with Tony and Pepper and stay with them. His father would not care if the worthless son never came back. He was always just the second alpha son. He was never going to inherit, no matter what Odin said about both of them being born to rule.

 

“That is no fault of yours. I would prefer to take the edge off my lust before she arrives. Take off your pants, Alpha.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~*~-~-~-~-~

 

Clint flopped face first on their bed that evening. Bruce had been quite exacting in finding the perfect punishment for eavesdropping on the pitiful attempt at flirtation. Now, Clint was thoroughly exhausted after trying to educate Thor on how the comparison of an omega to a pig was not a compliment.

 

“I think you rather enjoyed that, Clint.”

 

“Shut up, Bucky. It was awful.” He rolled over, cocking his legs up slightly. “'I fail to understand. I think pork is a nice, sweet meat. Why would she be insulted?' 'Thor one may like pork but a pig is fat, rolls in mud, and squeals. Omegas like lovely animals.' 'I compared her to a horse. An animal of great power and unsurpassable loveliness.' 'Sweet thought, Thor. Unfortunately, it's also large with a round bottom, and a female horse is traditionally kept by a warrior for one reason. Hardly complimentary.' 'Well, what comparison would she like?'”

 

Bucky snorted as he stared at the omega. He did a fair imitation of the alpha's clueless voice and wide eyed confusion.

 

“Perhaps, next time, you'll listen when someone says they are uncomfortable. Not to mention enjoying his misfortune was unkind. Did you learn a lesson?”

 

“Bruce is a lean, mean machine with a disturbing desire to help the undeserving. Never take him to the good entertainment.”

 

Bucky almost rolled his eyes, swallowing the urge to lecture the omega. At least, he would not be making Bruce uncomfortable again. It was not the lesson he should have learned, but it would have to work for now.

 

“I'm going to bathe to be sweet smelling when Steve gets here to give me compassion for my horrible day.” The blond swayed his hips as he walked to the bathroom, pausing to lean against the frame.

 

Clint had a bonding fantasy, and Steve and Bucky learn of it when they talk. It did not seem that romance was necessarily high on their list of priorities. For him, after being sold, fearing rape and forcible bonding, it had been a crutch in his fearful moments as he was tossed into boats and dragged behind horses.

 

He eased down in the large bathtub, resting his head on the side. He closed his eyes. It was crucial to find the right words and method for approaching Steve about this. Convincing the alpha would require finesse. Steve would want to make him happy, but explaining his fantasy would not be easy.


End file.
